


Harry Potter and The Bungling Teacher.

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, Multi, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-18
Updated: 2007-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: This story deals with the Masons coming over to dinner and what if they knew about Harry and what happens afterwards.





	1. Chapter One.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Title: Harry Potter and The Bungling Teacher.  
Author: Beth Brownell  
Summary: This story deals with the Masons coming over to dinner and what if they knew about Harry and what happens afterwards.  
Rating: PG  
Pairing(s): None at all.  
Feedback: desired especially if it is to agree with my thoughts on that idiot teacher Lockhart.  
Characters: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Fudge, Dumbledore, Snape, Lockhart, and various other students and staff members of Hogwarts.  
Notes: I been wondering what would happen if the Dursleys had to reveal Harry to the Masons. Everyone will be out of character as this started as a ' _What if scenario_ ' of the first part of COS and it ended up getting a life of it’s own now. I am also bringing in two characters that would be normally seen in book three and yes, he is free as things will be explained. The idea about Lockhart came from my friend Devona.  
Disclaimer: I am only borrowing the characters that JKR created for a short time and I'm not receiving any money for this story. JKR is a Goddess for blessing us with them.

 

**Harry Potter and The Bungling Teacher.**

 

“All right, in the living room everyone. Let us go over the schedule for this evening. Petunia, you will be - ?” asked Vernon.  
“In the lounge,” said Petunia, waving her arm towards the couch. “Waiting to welcome them graciously to our home,”  
“Good. Dudley?”  
“I’ll be waiting to open the door and greet them with a warm smile,” Dudley put on a fake smile.  
“They’ll love him!” cried Aunt Petunia.  
Vernon, Dudley and Petunia turned towards Harry. Vernon growled. “And you, boy?”  
“I’ll be up in my room making no noise and pretending I do not exist.”  
“Too right you will, boy. With any luck, this could well be the day I make the biggest deal in my career.”  
The doorbell rings sending the music of ‘ _God save the Queen_ ’ into the air, as Vernon quickly hissed to Harry to move his body up to his room as they all quickly move into place.  
Harry quickly head up the stairs and only pause long enough to hear the Masons being introduced to Dudley before he entered his room and closed the door.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
It was not long after the Masons entered the living room. Mrs. Mason looked at the pictures of Dudley and it looked like she was searching for another photo of someone else as well.  
“So Petunia tell me where is the photos of your nephew, Harry Potter?” asked Mrs. Mason turning around to look at Petunia. “I see many photos of your son, but none of your nephew who you are raising?”  
Petunia looked at Vernon shocked before turning back to Mrs. Mason. “I do not have a nephew by that name.”  
“But you do. I did my homework on your family, Mr. Dursley. When I get into a business deal with anyone, I find out everything about that person and after talking to your neighbors we learned a great deal about your family. We both know about you and your family raising young Mr. Potter since he was a baby. Now, where is that young teenager?” asked Mr. Mason looking towards them.  
“Just a moment, Petunia pour them some drinks as I go find Harry,” said Vernon as he forced a smile on his face. He headed out of the living room and into Dudley’s bedroom and grabbed another dinner jacket and some better clothes from Dudley’s closet.  
Vernon went to Harry’s room and entered to see him sitting at his desk reading a book. “Potter, get into these clothes in two minutes and come downstairs immediately. Also do something with that hair of yours!” Vernon growled.  
“Why?”  
“Because if you do not show up downstairs that the Masons will probably not buy any drills from my company and I will make your life miserable for the rest of the bloody summer. You hear me, boy!” Vernon spat. Vernon turned from the room and headed down the stairs.  
“Yes, uncle Vernon,” Harry said, as he picked up the clothes placed on his bed, after he was dressed, he ran a comb over his hair trying to get it to behave right.  
“He’ll be down shortly. Petunia please set out another plate and silverware for Harry. Usually he eats in his room,” said Vernon.  
Petunia looked at Vernon and did as he said, just as Harry entered the kitchen. “Go into the living room, boy.”  
“Ah, Harry, this is Mr. and Mrs. Mason. Mr. and Mrs. Mason, this is my nephew Harry Potter. His parents were killed in a car crash a year after the dear lad was born and he came to live with us after that,” said Vernon.  
Both Masons looked at Harry in the oversize jacket and clothes. “A bit oversize jacket, Harry, isn’t it?”  
“Yes, it is but they thought I would be taller and a little bigger than I am, Mrs. Mason,” Harry said, smiling shyly.  
“Well, Vernon, you should really take him out and get some good clothes that would fit him better.” Mr. Mason said. “My company has a weekend where we get to bring in our son or a nephew if we do not have a son and shows them what we do at work, give them some education about what we do and see if they may want to come to work when the day comes that they need to get a job. Does your company do the same?”  
”Yes, I just took them both last weekend, both enjoyed it.” Vernon said.  
“What do you think of Vernon’s job, Harry? And what do you think of your father’s job Dudley?” asked Mr. Mason.  
“I find it interesting,” Harry said not really knowing what Vernon does at his job.  
“As do I,” Dudley agreed with Harry, knowing if he said how he really feels about Vernon’s job he’ll get his ear whacked. He hates what his father does at work. It didn’t even give him a chance to bully anyone around.  
“Dinner is ready, everyone.” Petunia said, with a forced smile on her face as she looked at Harry but a sweet smile as soon as she looked at Dudley, Vernon and the Masons.  
They retired into the dining room where they started to have dinner. Dudley couldn’t help but to frown when he had to be regulated to the outer part of the table cause of his heavyset body.  
Harry couldn’t believe how tasty the roast pork was or how the other food tasted as all he knew was stale bread and day old cheese or stone cold soup. It was nothing compared to the meals he got at Hogwarts. Those were far more delicious than what Petunia gave him before tonight.  
“So what school do you go to, Harry?” asked Mr. Mason.  
“I go to a private school in Scotland, which my parents arranged for me to be in when I was a wee babe. My folks made sure that I would be in the best school in Scotland as that’s was where they went to school at,” Harry said.  
“Great! Such good family traditions! Our son is going to school in London, says he hates it there but he’ll cope,” said Mr. Mason, looking at Harry and then turning his eye on Dudley. “So which school do you go, Dudley?”  
“I go to Smelting, where my dad went to,” Dudley said.  
Mrs. Mason asked about the flowers that Petunia grew and that gave way for more smiles to be passed about the table. Petunia offhandedly mentioned that Harry helps a great deal in the garden with the flowers as Dudley was not handy in the garden but has a great eye for flower arrangements as the flowers on the dining room table was his arrangement.  
Mrs. Mason was thrilled as she spoke, “It’s not every day that a young man like Dudley creates such a splendid job on this arrangement. Have you considered going into the flower business, Dudley?”  
“I haven’t figured out what I’m going to do when I get older but I may take a summer job next year but I’m looking at several positions this year before I decide on next year’s summer job, Mrs. Mason,” Dudley stated, only after getting a glare from his mother.  
“I think you should look into a flower shop and give them a helping hand. Take photos of this display and any other you do and show it to them in your portfolio. They’ll be impressed and may hire you for the summer months, Dudley. It will give you more experience when you do it full time when you get out of school.” Mrs. Mason said, as she looked at him. “And Petunia, you better help him out with getting all of his arrangements photographed as soon as he finishes them with him in the picture as that will help his job applications if they see him putting the final touches on a piece.”  
“I will do that on the next arrangement that he does for me,” said Petunia.  
“My bridge club is meeting up next weekend, why don’t you and your son come by with one of his arrangements. I’m sure that my friends would love to see his arrangements. One of my friends owns a flower shop in East Surrey and she’ll love to have your son as an extra help in the summer if you haven’t found a job, Dudley,” spoke Mrs. Mason.  
“Oh sorry,” Dudley said through a mouthful of mashed potatoes, which came out of his mouth as he spoke.  
“Dudley, pumpkins, what did I say about not talking with your mouth full?” chided Petunia.  
Dudley finished swallowing. “Sorry mother, Mrs. Mason.”  
The dinner finished a few minutes later as Petunia served the pudding and poured the coffee into three cups and poured hot chocolate in two cups as Mr. Mason and Vernon started to talk about drills but then, Mr. Mason put in a clause on purchasing the drills.  
“I want to see how Harry looks without those baggy clothes he wears. So in three nights from now, if you do not mind hosting us for dinner again, Mr. Dursley, we’ll see Harry looking as good as your son as he is a part of your family and he should look it instead of wearing hand me down clothes,” said Mr. Mason.  
Vernon looked like he was about to blow up but he quickly asked, “Petunia, do you smell smoke? Oh no! The oven!” and he and Petunia went running out of the room towards the kitchen.  
They both knew that they would be spending money on ‘ _the boy_ ’ to get him new clothes to wear. They knew that they had to come up with some lie about how he was going back to the dorms in couple of days.  
They walked out with a fresh pot of coffee and sat back down. Petunia as she poured the coffee into Mrs. Mason’s cup. “This happens to be one of Harry’s last nights with us. He’s heading back to Scotland couple of days from now,”  
The Masons’ bought the lie, though they said they’ll be by tomorrow afternoon to see them again and even though Harry was shocked about it and tried to state that school semester doesn’t start till September 1st, but all he got was a glare coming from Vernon and Petunia and he quickly closed his mouth. Mr. Mason worked out a deal with Vernon and the contract was signed.  
It was agreed that next weekend that they’ll get together for a card game and after another cup of coffee, the Masons left. Harry thought that the Dursleys’ nice attitude towards him wouldn’t last for long. But it didn’t as Vernon smiled towards him.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
“I guess we better get you some better clothes, Harry, if they are going to come by tomorrow and since you’ll still be here at that time; you will need some new clothes,” Vernon said.  
“What about my school uniform? It fits me,” Harry suggested.  
“Get it out of your trunk and let us see if it has anything that states where your school is,” said Vernon. Harry rushed from the room to his room and grabbed his school uniform.  
“Vernon!” hissed Petunia.  
“Silence, Petunia. We can’t have him in those dirty old hand-me-downs of Dudley anymore. He’s getting too tall to fit in Dudley’s clothes anymore. It will be dealt with a visit to his world,” Vernon said.  
“A visit to…are you mad, Vernon…his world? Vernon, what do you mean by that?” asked Petunia.  
“We are going to his world to get him some better clothes,” said Vernon. “I am also going to find someone else to take you in, Mr. Potter.”  
“Take me in?” asked Harry looking at him shocked.  
“Yes, find another family member maybe your father’s parents are still alive, to keep you as I am not going to continue raising you,” said Vernon.  
“They are dead as well as any known family members of the Potter family. All I have is my mother’s side and the lone family member I have from my mother’s family is Petunia,” spoke Harry.  
“Well, don’t have they a newspaper where you can ask if there is a godparent out there or search for a family friend?” asked Vernon.  
“They do have a newspaper; it is called ‘ _The Daily Prophet_ ’. It’s delivered by Owls. I could send Hedwig out to get a subscription and also to put in an ad looking for my godparents are out there and we can start searching as soon as possible?” asked Harry.  
“Do it! I’ll start writing the search ad,” said Vernon as he turned to his desk and started to write something down. “And you may take your trunk to your bedroom and work on your homework or whatever you need done.”  
Soon, Hedwig was sent with the message in her talons along with a small bag filled with payment for the ad placement and the subscription. But also she held another letter to Ron Weasley telling him the news and asking him for some aid in finding his godparents if they still lived.  
Vernon told Harry to get some sleep as Vernon turned towards his family and started to tell them his reasons why he’s being nice to Harry.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Couple of days after the trip to Diagon Alley, a couple of men arrived at the house. One had extremely wild black hair and one was old looking. The chime was rung as Vernon yelled for Dudley to get it only to hear it ring again.  
“Yes?” snapped Vernon, as he glared at the two strange looking men.  
The man with the wild black hair asked, “Is this the Dursley’s residence?”  
“Yes it is.” Vernon said wondering who these two men were.  
“My name is Sirius Black and this is Remus Lupin. We’re friends of James and Lily Potter. We saw your ad in the Daily Prophet and came immediately,” said Sirius Black.  
Vernon peeked over Sirius’s shoulder to see no vehicle on the street. “How did you get here? I do not see a car.”  
“We Apparated here…meaning we used magic to appear in front of your home,” said Remus, just pushing his dusty looking jacket away enough to reveal the wand that was hanging off his belt.  
Vernon nodded stiffly and asked, “Would you two gentlemen care to enter? So we may not arouse the suspicions of our neighbors.”  
They nodded and walked into the hallway. Both men followed Vernon into the living room and sat down on the couch.  
“Petunia dear, bring three cups of tea out and tell our dear nephew that he has company,” spoke Vernon as Petunia came around the corner to see the two men sitting on her couch with her husband sitting in a seat nearby.  
Petunia only nodded as she vanished into the other room.  
“So you two gents are friends of James and Lily Potter?” asked Vernon.  
“Yes, we went to Hogwarts with them both. Very upstanding wizard and witch both were till Lord Voldemort slew them both and tried to kill Harry only to be destroyed by Harry’s own magic. Your nephew is famous in our world for that act, Mr. Dursley.” Sirius Black said.  
“Voldemort, who is he?” asked Vernon. “And please call me Vernon.”  
“A dark wizard, someone who went very bad and killed anyone who stood in his way which included all Potters but save Harry who killed him bringing light to our world once again,” said Remus.  
“Harry is a very famous wizard, many of our people know his name and what he looks like,” spoke Sirius.  
Harry entered the room and froze when he saw Sirius sitting there. He thought he was seeing his father. “Dad?” Harry whispered in a low voice.  
Sirius turned towards Harry and spoke, “No, Harry. I’m Sirius Black, your Godfather. One of your parents best friends.”  
“My Godfather?” asked Harry.  
“Yes, Dumbledore and I both spoke about the Dursleys raising you till the time came for you to move out and come live with me. But I got into some Wizard trouble soon after my chat with Dumbledore and spent the last ten years fighting to be free,” said Sirius.  
“You mean you are a felon?” asked Vernon shocked.  
“Was, but due of the death of a rat by the name of Scabbers revealed that the wizard I was blamed to have killed was alive instead of being dead so I was set free with a full apology and only last night did I have the talk with Dumbledore and found out that Harry was searching for family members so I came as fast as I could,” said Sirius.  
“So how do I know you are a family friend?” asked Harry looking at him. “You could easily be someone who wants to give me to Voldemort.”  
“Hagrid gave you some photos of your mom and dad. There’s a photo of you sitting next to a black dog,” said Sirius.  
“I’ll go get the book and see if there is a picture of me and a dog,” spoke Harry as he hurried out of the room to his room to fling open his truck and dug around searching for his photo book. He finally found it and went downstairs. Harry sat down and flipped to the page that he remembered seeing a picture of a dog and himself as a baby. “Here it is!”  
“That dog happens to be me,” stated Sirius.  
“No, that is impossible for a man to become a dog or is it?” asked Harry.  
“It is possible if you happen to be an Animagi,” spoke Sirius as he transformed into the dog.  
Harry couldn’t believe it there was the dog that was in the photograph. “Snuffles,”  
Remus smiled as Sirius resumed his true form. “Snuffles…which happen to be the name you called me but James and Remus called me Padfoot.”  
“What is an Animagi?” asked Vernon.  
“It is a wizard or witch who can transform themselves into an animal, Mr. Dursley,” Remus said.  
“Are you…an….Animagi?” asked Vernon looking at Remus.  
“No, I’m what they call a dark creature in the wizard books – a werewolf,” spoke Remus.  
“A werewolf!” replied Vernon shocked as he leapt away from them and out of his chair, dumping the cup of tea onto the clean carpet.  
“I’m not dangerous; I change into one each full moon and with the help of a potion called Wolfsbane, I’m able to keep my mind during the change. I, now, turn into a harmless wolf.” Remus said as he looked towards Vernon.  
“What are your ties to Harry?” asked Petunia, turning to look at both men. “I must be assured he will not come to any harm from you two.”  
“I am the legal Godfather of Harry. When we get back to our world, I’ll formally adopt Harry as my son and raise him as my own per the orders of his parents.” Sirius said, calmly.  
“Then, we shall not waste anymore of your time here, Mr. Black. Harry, as much as you would probably like to stay, I feel you would do better living with your Godfather as he’ll take better care of you than we really ever could. You been a great nephew and hurry up the stairs and start packing,” said Vernon.  
Harry couldn’t believe his ears; Vernon was actually telling him to go pack. “Thanks Uncle Vernon.” As he went rushing up the stairs.  
“I’ll go help him,” Sirius said, as he raced after Harry.  
“Sirius loved that boy when he was a baby. He would actually guard him at night and make sure that no one would hurt him. I appreciate your family taking care of him for this long. I just never dreamed we would have him come live with us,” said Remus.  
Vernon turned to Remus and coughed out the words, “You mean you and him are gay lovers?”  
“No, he’s my best friend. We are roommates in the same house. It’s a cheap way to get a house that is big enough for a growing teenager and be able to have his friends over without having his friends sleep on couches and the floor.” Remus said.  
Upstairs in Harry’s bedroom, Sirius was shocked by how sparse his room was compared to what he saw of Dudley’s room. Harry was quickly rushing towards his closet to grab his clothes that he bought in the ‘ _Wizardry world_ ’ and some clothes that he had from school like his Quidditch robes and his school robes and put them within his trunk. Sirius waved his wand and reduced the trunk to pocket size. Sirius grinned as he picked it up and pocketed it.  
“I love using that spell on my trunk when I graduated from school. It made carrying it around so much easier,” said Sirius.  
“But Sirius, won’t I get into trouble for what you just did? I can’t use magic out of school,” said Harry, fearing that he’ll be either expelled from Hogwarts.  
“Nah, I informed the Ministry that I was coming over today and collecting you and there will be magic appearing here as I need to collect your things without driving one of those cars that the muggles use to get here. They exempted the use of magic today. But when you get to my home, which will change you will not be able to use magic till September 1st.” Sirius said, as they finished off cleaning what Harry had owned from the room.  
They came down from Harry’s room and into the living room where Remus thanked Vernon for all that he did for Harry. Vernon and his family watched as the three wizards walked out of their home and down the street then vanished from sight.  
“Good riddance I say of the whole lot. Dudley, that’s your room again.” Vernon said. Dudley smiled.

**TBC . . .**


	2. Chapter Two.

  
Author's notes: The adoption.  


* * *

**Chapter Two.  
The Adoption.**

Remus, Sirius and Harry appeared in the alley about two or three blocks from the Leaky Cauldron breathing hard as the Apparition that they did was a hard and very long jump that they did. Sirius peeked out and took a check of the area.  
“It’s clear, Remus. Do you have the muggle clothes in your pocket?” asked Sirius, turning to him.  
“Yes, I do. Here you go, Sirius. Sorry if they a bit tight, I wasn’t planning on having you wearing them,” Remus said, with a chuckle. He handed out some muggle clothes to Sirius, watching him pull on the light blue pair of pants and then the red and gold t-shirt. Harry looked like a muggle anyways as he didn’t have a Wizard robe on. Remus just looked like an old man without any change of clothes.  
They emerged from the alley and walked down the street towards the Leaky Cauldron where they walked through and to the back alley, they changed out of the muggle clothes for their Wizard clothes and then they slipped into Diagon Alley. Harry followed Remus and Sirius down the street to another street where they found the entrance to the Ministry and entered.  
“Where’s the adoption center?” Sirius asked, looking at the middle aged witch who sat at the desk.  
“It’s on the third floor, sweetie. Are ya’ finalizing your adoption of this young man?” she asked, nodding towards Harry.  
“Yes, I am,” Sirius said, placing his hand on Harry’s shoulder. “I’m finally going to become what I should have became long time ago.”  
They headed towards the elevator to go up to the floor. They got onto the floor and walked down the hall to the office of Wizardry Adoption, adoption of orphaned, god wizards and witches. The brown haired witch looked up to see them entering the office.  
“Hello Mr. Black, I was informed you would be here with young, Mr. Potter. It is a pleasure, Mr. Potter to see you. I must thank you for what you did when you were a wee babe. Thank you very much for getting rid of Voldemort. It was a very brave thing you did.” The witch said.  
“I don’t even recall what I did, but you’re welcome,” Harry said, as he smiled.  
“Come on, Harry, we can’t be late,” Sirius said, as they walked down the hall to an office which stated on the door; ‘Legal Adoptions of Godchildren.’ Sirius turned towards Harry and Remus and turned the handle opening the door. Several witches and wizards turned who were sitting in the waiting room with kids of their own. Sirius noticed three chairs were empty and pointed towards them as he went to the desk.  
“What can I do for you, handsome?” asked the witch behind the desk.  
“I’m here to formally adopt my Godson Harry Potter. I’m Sirius Black.” Sirius said, as he pointed to Harry.  
“Goodness gracious! DEVORRA! He’s here! He’s here! Come on, through, she told us to rush you in as soon as you got here,” said the witch. “Go to room three Devorra Baso will finish the blood work and it’ll be official.”  
“The blood work?” whispered Harry, looking at Remus.  
“It is to see if you are related or not before the adoption happens. Seems that there was a son and Godfather who turned out to be son and father who didn’t even know he was the boy’s father. Quite surprising to the boy and the Godfather,” spoke a black haired, caramel color skinned witch, who approached them.  
“Hello Devorra,” spoke Remus, a light red tint speckled his cheeks.  
“Hello Remus. Been a while since we last saw each other…when was it the last full moon?” Devorra cooed. “We ran like wild wolves that night. It was the best night I ever had.”  
“Um…yes…it was. I think I best go. I’ll meet you both in Diagon Alley,” Remus turned and started to leave.  
“Oh no you don’t, Remus. I want you to be a part of this day,” said Sirius grabbing his arm.  
“All right, I’ll stay.” Remus said, as they went into the room and sat down.  
Devorra spoke to Sirius and Harry about their decision before she cast a father son spell, they did not waiver from the fact that they wanted to become father and son by adoption. She sat back in her chair. “Now this next spell will cement the adoption. I need to have you both prick your finger as this will require a drop of both your blood to make it work.”  
Sirius poked his index finger with the small needle and then handed it over to Harry who did the same. Devorra watched with a smile as a drop of their blood appeared. She told them she needed a big drop for it to work. The drop became as big as she required as she whispered the spell as she held her wand towards Sirius and Harry.  
The drop of blood vanished from their fingertip as they felt a warm sensation go over them. Sirius’s hand was shaken by Devorra before a certificate was thrust into his hands.

**TBC . . .**


	3. Chapter Three.

**Chapter Three.  
The Encounter at Flourish and Blotts.**

 

The three Wizards walked into the Leaky Cauldron and ordered their meal. Sirius and Harry sat in the booth looking at the certificate that stated that they were now father and son by adoption.  
“Sirius,”  
“Harry,” Sirius and Harry both laughed. “Go on Harry.”  
“Did you happen to feel that…” spoke Harry.  
“Hi Harry! Hi Sirius!” yelled Hermione and Ron at the same time as they approached their table.  
“Hi Hermione, Ron, what are you two doing here?” asked Harry, as they sat down.  
“Hermione was visiting Ginny and my dad just told us the good news about you two and we came rushing over to congratulate you both,” said Ron.  
“Congratulate us for what?” asked Sirius.  
“The adoption of Harry, of course, Sirius, it is on the front page of the morning edition of the Daily Prophet.” Hermione said, showing the picture of Harry and Sirius with Devorra smiling.  
Sirius looked at the picture and laughed. “At least, they got my good side!”  
Harry looked over at Sirius and wondered about the feeling he got when the spell was cast. He really didn’t want to ask in front of Hermione and Ron but maybe they might know if Sirius didn’t. “Sirius, did you feel that warm sensation when Devorra cast the spell over us?”  
“Yes, I did. It is to make us fully related by blood now.” Sirius said, as he sipped his butterbeer.  
“So you two are truly father and son?” asked Ron.  
“Yeah, so are you two here just to see us or are you here for something else?” asked Sirius, noticing the letter in their hands.  
“No, we’re here getting school books. Hermione already got hers three days ago and is already studying,” Ron said rolling his eyes.  
“Well, I do like knowing what I’m going to be learning instead of reading about it during class. You might want to try that, Ron,” Hermione said, with a little huff.  
“So what is the books we must get this year around?” asked Harry.  
“They happen to be quite expensive, Mom nearly died when she saw the book list. Gilderoy Lockhart’s books are quite expensive and plus mom has a crush on him.” Ron spoke, as Harry got up to go through the pub to the back where they went to Diagon Alley with Sirius and Remus behind them.  
“Harry, I’m going to take Remus to Gringotts and get you some money to buy the books with and we be meeting you at Flourish and Blotts in about ten minutes, okay?” asked Sirius.  
Harry and the others thread their way through a chattering throng of middle-aged ladies, all craning their necks for a view of Lockhart, who was sitting behind a desk signing books at the rear of the shop.  
Ron looked over to Harry and whispered, “Mum fancies him. I don’t see anything grand about him at all.”  
A short man with a camera bumped into Harry and Ron. “Sorry, please step out of the way! This is for The Daily Prophet!”  
Instantly, Lockhart looked up, flashes a smile and saw in the crowd, he whispered loudly, “It can't be Harry Potter?”  
The crowd whispers excitedly as Lockhart motions Harry forward and turns him toward the photographer as the camera light flashed as a photograph was taken.  
Gilderoy Lockhart spoke, his smile huge, “Ladies and gentlemen! What an extraordinary moment this is! When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts this morning to purchase my autobiography, Magical Me -- which incidentally is celebrating its twenty-seventh week atop The Daily Prophet's Bestseller List -- he had no idea that he would, in fact, be leaving with my entire collected works! Free of charge!”  
As the crowd claps, Lockhart catches the eye of a flunky and before Harry knew it, a towering stack of books was shoved into his arms.  
Harry mumbled, “Thank you.”  
Harry slipped free, Harry drifts back into the crowd, red with embarrassment. Harry spoke as he handed the books over to Ginny, “You can have these. I'll buy my own…”  
Draco walking towards them sneering, “Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter? The famous Harry Potter can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page.”  
Ginny snapped. “Leave him alone! He didn't want all that!”  
Draco started to laugh, “Look, Potter. You've got yourself a girlfriend!”  
Lucius Malfoy snapped, “Silence, Draco! Ah...Mr. Potter. I don't believe we've met.” Lucius Malfoy extends his hand, as if offering to shake Harry's, but instead gently plays his fingers over the fringe of Harry's scalp, revealing Harry's scar. At his touch, Harry withdraws, ever so slightly. Lucius spoke, “Forgive me, Mr. Potter. But your scar is legend. As, of course, is the wizard who gave it to you.  
Harry snapped. “He was a murderer.”  
Lucius spoke, “Yes, he was but I am more curious that you yourself should escape with a mere flesh wound, curious, too, that you speak of him in the past. Surely, you don't think He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is gone forever.”  
Harry snapped, “His name is Voldemort.”  
Those within earshot gasp as Harry utters the word.  
Lucius Malfoy spoke, after a soft chuckle, “You must be very brave, Mr. Potter, to dare speak his name. Or foolish,”  
Hermione spoke, “Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself.”  
Lucius Malfoy's eyes slide, find Hermione staring defiantly. Lucius Malfoy spoke, “You must be Miss Granger. Draco has told me all about you...and your parents. Muggles, aren't you?”  
They nodded and quickly escorted Hermione out of the bookstore as Lucius watched them leave only to lay eyes upon Arthur Weasley standing in the doorway.  
Lucius Malfoy spoke, “Busy time at the Ministry with all those raids, I hope they're paying you overtime.” Malfoy reached into Ginny's cauldron, removes a very old, battered copy of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration. “Obviously they do not. Dear me. What's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?”  
Mr. Weasley spoke, “We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of  
Wizard, Lucius.”  
Lucius Malfoy glanced at the retreating back of the Grangers “Clearly. The company you keep, Weasley. And I thought your family could sink no lower.”  
Mr. Weasley moved to hit Lucius Malfoy. Sirius stepped forward, puts a firm hand on Mr. Weasley’s shoulder. The calm look from Sirius’s face made him nod and back away.  
Lucius Malfoy tosses Ginny's battered textbook back into her cauldron. He snapped, “Here, girl. Take your book. It's the best your father can give you.”  
Remus noticed something else was added into Ginny’s cauldron. “Wait one moment, Lucius. You put something within her cauldron.” Remus walked over to Ginny’s cauldron and lifted out a black diary. He flips it over and little gold letters stating a name Tom Marvolo Riddle. Remus knew from his conversations with Dumbledore about Voldemort’s real name. “Sirius, go gather the Aurors,”  
“Why?” asked Sirius.  
Remus whispered in his ear and Sirius moved immediately as he raced out of the store. Lucius was not very happy being stared at by a known werewolf with his wand held out at him. “I wouldn’t move a muscle, Mr. Malfoy. I don’t bite unless I’m forced to and I would be so sadden to have you foaming at the mouth when you see the full moon.” Remus chuckled.  
Lucius tried to figure a way to say something scathing but nothing was coming out.  
Arthur was watching him and noticed that Lucius’s pants were getting a stain on them. He couldn’t help it but to say something, “It looks to me that you cannot even keep yourself from staining your own pants, Lucius.”  
A few minutes later, the Aurors was there and escorted Lucius Malfoy in magical restraints to the Ministry where he would be formally charged with the possession of Dark Art materials. A later search of his residence proved to be very enlightening as he had many Dark Art items one was cataloged as a Death Eater mask and cloak. It proved to be a nightmare of a scandal for the Malfoys all but for Lucius that is. Draco stated to the press that his father was a disgrace to the Malfoy name and was disowned by his own family for what he did and that they didn’t care if he rotted in Azkaban.  
Later, at the home of Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, Harry was escorted to his room and told to just relax and read his newly bought books for the new semester. Harry watched as the two grown Wizards walk out of his room and down the hall.  
“Do you think we did well with the color in his room? Gold and red?” asked Sirius.  
“Of course, he’s a Gryffindor after all!” said Remus.  
“Remus, how did you know that Lucius put that book in Virginia’s cauldron?” asked Sirius.  
“I was watching his hands and when he put her old book back within her cauldron there was another book behind it which was not there originally. It looked old and it smelled of evil. I almost ignored it but I knew that Lucius claimed to be brainwashed was nothing more than a lie to get him off the charges of being a Death Eater, when Voldemort was killed by Harry all those years ago. I never really trusted him,” Remus said, as he poured some tea into two cups.  
“Do you think Draco, his son is following his dark path?” asked Sirius.  
“I do not know, Sirius. Draco probably will be going down his own path of his own choosing now.”  
“Hopefully, it is a path to the light,” Sirius said.  
Remus sat back holding the cup of tea in his hand as they looked up onto the mantle where the hands of the strange looking clock which had three hands pointed to Home. The three hands had on their faces was the image of Harry Potter-Black, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Around the face of the clock were the words Home, Work, School, Mortal Peril, Traveling, Hospital, Prison and Quidditch. The hands all pointed to Home, which made Remus smile knowing that they were all there.

 

**TBC . . .**


	4. Chapter Four.

  
Author's notes: Off to Hogwarts we go.  


* * *

Chapter Four,

 

Off to Hogwarts we go.

 

The next morning, Remus and Sirius was with Harry ready to send him off to Hogwarts together as they stood in front of the Hogwarts Express. Sirius was beaming as he placed his hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“Well, son, this is the first day of your second year at Hogwarts. Now hopefully, this year will go smoothly and if you forgot anything at home, just send Hedwig and I’ll make sure it is in your hands again soon,” said Sirius, as he looked at his son.

“Sure dad. Can I come back home for Christmas holidays?” asked Harry.

Sirius was silent. “I’m more or less wanted to know if I could come and spend it with you at Hogwarts. I have to find an item that we got taken from James when we were in school – a map that we created when we were in school.”

“Map, a map of what?” asked Harry.

“The school itself with all the secret passages there, the map can even tell you where anyone is. I just hope that old bastard didn’t burn it!” snapped Sirius.

“The Marauder’s Map, I was hoping that you or James got it back from that old coot,” Remus said.

“Oh you could have done it, Remus. You were not ever in his ire like we were.” Sirius softly punched his shoulder as they walked towards the train with Harry.

“Hi Fred, hi George, they’re in my house, dad. They might be able to find it,” said Harry, waving at the two Weasley twins.

“Well, we do have time to talk with them before the train leaves.” Sirius said, as they headed over to the twins who were being warned by their mother not to get into any more mischief in school. “That sounds like us when we were in school!”

“You and James were always getting warned by your parents to behave!” snapped Remus, playfully smacking his arm.

Fred and George looked on smiling. “You mean James and you were mischievous little wizards in school?”

“Oh we were more than that, my dear boy! We were and still are the Marauders!” Sirius smirked. “Mrs. Weasley, if you don’t mind, we need to speak with these two for a bit. We’ll make sure that they get on the train.”

“Well, all right.” Molly said, as she quickly walked away with Ginny and Ron down to a carriage.

“Forge and Gred, or George and Fred Weasley, these two are known for their mischief in school. This is my dad Sirius.” Harry said. “He needs your help on something.”

“We need you two for a little hunt; you do not mind doing a little mischief for us? Hopefully, that old git Fitch didn’t burn the map.” Sirius said.

Both Fred and George looked at them shocked. Fred pulled out an old looking parchment and before they could pull out their wand. Sirius had his wand out and it was on the map itself and was already speaking, “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.”

The map revealed Hogwarts School and where everyone was at that time. Harry was surprised to see such a map of the school. “What is this thing?”

“Your father helped me create this map, Harry. This is called the Marauder’s map or the Marauders’ Map, either way. We used it to sneak in and out of school when we were not supposed to be out of the school. It was some wild times,”

Remus smiled as he watched as Sirius spoke about the old time in school. He looked up at the clock and saw it was close to time to get on the train. “Sirius, we should really let the boys get on the train or we’ll be taking them to Hogsmeade to get to school.”

Sirius turned to look at him looking up at the clock. “Merlin’s beard, I’m going to make you three late for the train! Mischief managed! Here use it during the school year boys and don’t let anyone find it!”

Harry, Fred and George all nodded and raced for the train in time to get on it and head for their seats. Harry looked out of the window to see Sirius and Remus standing there waving goodbye to him, he quickly opened the window and stuck part of his arm out and waved bye to them. He knew he would be seeing them this Christmas and it brightened his day.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny were watching him as he sat down in the seat. “You look happy, Harry.”

“I am happy for once, Hermione. I never been this happy since my folks was alive. I have a father now and I have friends now.” Harry said. “Everything is going great and this year is going to be absolutely fantastic!”

~~~~~

Harry and Ron had more trouble getting their bags to Hogwarts than ever before. Ron’s trunk fell open several times and they had to gather all his clothes up and try not to dirty them as much as they already had been. They reached the staircase and found the others’ luggage and pets had already been placed alongside the wall.

“I think we missed dinner and the sorting, Harry, and I think we are in a load of trouble.”

“What makes you think that, Ron?” asked Harry, seeing that Ron had gone awfully pink in the ears and followed his gaze to see the black cloak of the most hated Professor in school standing at the top of the stairs.

“I am quite curious as to why the two of you are late coming to dinner?” Snape hissed.

“It was my trunk. It kept falling open as I was hauling it to the cart, sir.” Ron said.

“It is true sir,” Harry spoke. “You can try it yourself.”

“Then, let us see if you are speaking the truth, Mr. Weasley.” Snape growled off, as he walked over to Ron’s trunk and lifted it up to have it fall open spilling its content onto the marble floor. “Fair enough, I’ll bypass your tardiness and not suggest to Dumbledore to expel both of you from this school. You might want to hurry if you don’t want to miss the sorting. It is almost over.”

Harry and Ron didn’t waste a second standing there with Snape; they hurried into the Great Hall and found their seats just as Minerva McGonagall was taking the Hat away. They had missed the sorting. Ron looked down the row of new students to see Ginny sitting there. She got in their House – that thrilled him.

“So what took you so long?” whispered Hermione.

“My trunk broke open too many times while we were getting it to the cart. I decided to take it here myself. Harry helped collect my escaped clothes from my trunk. Seemed that my lock kept coming off every few minutes, I think someone hexed my lock to open up on me several times.” Ron said.

Harry nodded, “Then when we finally get here. Snape tried to expel us!”

“So who do you know who would hex your trunk, Ron?” asked Hermione, looking at Ron.

“I think it would most likely be my brothers who hexed my trunk,” said Ron.

“Will you get them back for it?” asked Seamus.

“Nah, if I do, they’ll just get me back later. I think I’ll tell mum about it. They’ll get into trouble with her and that will be great by me,” Ron said, as he picked up his pumpkin juice and sipped it.

Harry, Seamus and Hermione wondered what Molly would be saying to Fred and George and would it come by a Howler or by owl post.

**TBC . . .**


	5. Chapter Five.

  
Author's notes: Lockhart.  


* * *

**Chapter Five,  
Lockhart.**

 

That morning at breakfast, Fred and George got a Howler from their mum yelling at them for hexing their younger brother’s trunk to pop open at the wrong moment. They promptly apologized to Ron for the hex and fled from the room.  
Harry wondered why was there a space missing for the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. “Who knows who our new DADA teacher is?”  
Ron shrugged his shoulders. “Don’t know. She wasn’t here this morning or last night.”  
“We’re going to be late for Herbology!” yelled Hermione, as they all went rushing from Great Hall.  
They went through the courtyard where the Whomping Willow is seen. The branches wave with an invisible breeze as many kids tease it before rushing off towards class. They reach the greenhouse number three, where the other students in their class were already walking into the building. The class dealt with mandrakes. Hermione as usual showed off her knowledge of the plants and gained several House points for Gryffindor.  
Their next class was Defense Against the Dark Arts and they were going to find out who their new teacher was since their last teacher died the previous year. They all sat down and wondered where their new teacher was and who she was. When the door leading to the office of the teacher opened up and revealed their new teacher wearing a gold cloak with matching clothing under it.  
“Let me introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class. Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League and the five time winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award,” He flashed his most charming smile at the class.  
A few students moaned and some sighed. It was not who they had expected to have as their teacher. They knew why they didn’t see the new teacher at breakfast today. They all wondered if he was going to be proved to be a better teacher than Quirrel was or worse. They all got ready to learn.  
“All right, class, as you know I am new to teaching as you can probably tell. I’m going to try my very best teaching you what I know. So let us begin with roll call, when I call your name please raise your hand and say here,” Gilderoy said, with a flash of his smile.  
Soon, roll call was done and everyone wondered what they were going to learn as they watched him count some papers on his desk. They hoped that he was not going to test them about what they had learned from their previous teacher or something like that.  
“All right class, it’s time for a pop quiz,” Professor Lockhart said, flashing one of his famous smiles at them.  
In the back several Slytherins snarled. Harry and Ron groaned. Longbottom buried face in his arms and cried. The girls in the class but for a few of them all smiled wondering what type of quiz it was.  
Draco Malfoy placed his hand on his stomach and groaned. “Oh my stomach hurts…oh I must see the nurse.”  
“Oh shut up, Draco!” hissed a very pretty Slytherin, who sat couple of seats behind him.  
Lockhart seemed obvious to the moans of his students as he passed out the test. Hermione Granger sits up rather proudly accepting the quiz from him. “Oh goodie a quiz on the first day, thank you, Mr. Lockhart.”  
Morrigan Cain and Gretchen MacNair glared at Hermione. Gretchen did her best Hermione impression. “Thank you Mr. Lockhart for the wonderful quiz I hope you give us lots and lots of homework.” She batted her eyes and did a flip of her hair.  
All of the Slytherins in the room starts laughing before they started to look at the quiz that was placed in front of them. The Slytherins all start to whisper about the quiz. The two girls looked over the quiz and looked at each other as they started to whisper what the questions was on the quiz.  
 _What is my favorite color? :  
What is my biggest accomplishment(s) to date? :  
How many times I have won the witch weekly’s most charming smile? :  
What is my favorite fragrant? (Yes, you can come and smell me) : _  
“I can’t believe this quiz is all about him.” Gretchen hissed.  
Morrigan raised her hand. “Mr. Lockhart, what does this have to do with Defense of the Dark Arts?”   
“Well, I just wanted to know what you know about me before we start off the year.” He said, not really noticing the glares of disgust on several of the students faces or the look of absolute boredom from others.  
Doreenia Seebic, a Ravenclaw looked at her quiz. “Screw this.” she thought as she pushed her test paper away and glared at the paper.  
Crabbe and Goyle burnt their quiz. Ron decides to take a snooze basically that was the only thing he could do.  
“I must also state that anyone who doesn’t finish their quiz will have to stay till they finish the quiz,” smiled Lockhart, as he turned towards his desk not seeing the glares that was sent his way.  
Crabbe and Goyle both looked at each other before Crabbe raised his hand. Lockhart didn’t see Crabbe’s hand in the air. Crabbe cleared his throat a few times to get Lockhart’s attention.  
“Yes, Mr. Crabbe?” asked Lockhart, after looking at the names on the roll sheet.  
“My partner and I need new quiz as our quiz burnt up, sir,” spoke Crabbe, holding up his burnt quiz.  
“Ah, that has happened several times in the last class. The quizzes mysteriously burst into flames. Oh well, things happen. Here you two go,” said Lockhart, as he handed them two new quizzes. “Does anyone need another page?”  
Several hands were raised as Lockhart passed out his quiz and the sounds of the quills being used as the ink wells were being dipped in by the students. Lockhart took one more look over the class before he started to look down at his desk searching for his list that he wrote for what he planned to do with the class. He noticed that several students were done. “Those students who are done with their quizzes may come up here and place them on my desk.”  
Soon, the quizzes were finished to the delight of many students. They wondered if he was planning on teaching them what they should be taught by him now that the quiz was over. But alas, they realized after he placed a covered cage that rattled it would be possibly a hands on lesson. Hermione leaned forward anxiously awaiting what Lockhart had in mind for the class.  
“Oh my dear students, no one got my favorite color down right beyond a Miss Hermione Granger, give a wave dearie. You were the only student in this class that got everything right,” said Lockhart, after he flipped through the quizzes checking the answers.  
“For a good damn reason, loser,” whispered Morrigan, Gretchen chuckled behind her hands.  
“Excuse me, Miss Cain, maybe you can state what you just whispered to your friend to the whole class?” asked Lockhart, looking at her.  
All the other students turned to look at her expectantly. Morrigan moaned as she really didn’t want to say what she had said in front of the whole class. She glanced over towards Draco who smirked.  
Morrigan smirked as she looked towards Lockhart. “I said, this quiz had to be a joke as it has nothing to do with this class. I know you probably don’t consider it to be one but what does this quiz have to do with this class?”  
Lockhart chuckled softly as he stood up. “Yes, yes. I just wanted to know how much you know about me before we started class.”  
“But you could have said it yourself instead of wasting paper on this quiz, sir,” said Gretchen.  
Lockhart just gave them all one of his charming smiles before turning to the cage where he spoke about what he had caught a few days ago. Lockhart allowed several minutes go by before he pulled off the cover of the cage to reveal inside several electric blue creatures. Eight inches tall, with pointed faces and wings, they rattle the bars and pull bizarre faces at the students. “These are Cornish Pixies, freshly caught too, mind you.”  
Unable to control himself, Seamus snorts with laughter.  
Lockhart spoke cheerfully, “Laugh if you will, Mr. Finnegan, but Pixies can be devilishly tricky little blighters. Let's see what you make of them now!” He flings open the cage; the pixies immediately rocket about, spraying the students with ink bottles, breaking beakers and shredding books.  
The students, well most of them went scurrying out of the room, leaving only Harry, Hermione and Ron crotched behind their turned over desks.  
“Come on now, round them up, round them up. They're only pixies.” Lockhart said, as he brandished his own wand and used a spell which really didn’t work. A pixie yanked his wand away and flings it out of the window. “I'll ask you three to just nip the rest of them back into their cage.”  
And then he was out the door, leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione stand blinking in surprise and mild shock.  
Ron whispered, after he batted a pixie away with a book he had in hand, “Well, what do we do now?”  
Hermione sighed as she stood up brandishing her wand. “Immobilus,”  
All the Pixies in the room freezes in mid air, to the big relief of Harry and Ron as they started to grab each one and put them back into their cage.  
After they made sure that the Pixies could not be released from the cage and handed them over to Filch to be returned to Cornwall where they could be released back to the wild where they belong. Hermione, Ron, and Harry walked through the grassy section of the courtyard, hair askew and robes shredded.  
Ron asked, “Can you believe him? Leaving the classroom with the rest of the students and telling us to catch them and not even doing it himself!”  
Hermione spoke, defending their teacher, “I'm sure Professor Lockhart just wanted to give us some hands-on experience,”  
Harry snapped, turning towards Hermione, disbelief written over his face. “Hands on? Hermione, he didn't have a clue what he was doing.”  
Hermione snapped, “That’s rubbish, Harry. You really must read his books. You'll see all the amazing things he's done.”  
Ron says in a disgusted tone of voice, “He ‘ _says_ ’ he's done, Hermione.”  
“He’s right, Hermione. I must state that a Gryffindor is right with this.” A voice whispered quietly behind them. They turned around to see a Slytherin girl standing there with another standing next to her. “Let me introduce myself to you. I am Morrigan Cain and this is my friend Gretchen MacNair.”  
“Nice to meet you, but you shouldn’t be associating with us. We’re Gryffindors, your House enemy.” Harry said, wondering why would two Slytherins want to speak to them and their tone was not mean or cruel at all.  
“We just overheard and wanted to agree with what you said; Lockhart is a big joke,” Morrigan said. She looked at Ron as she said that, then she turned and walked away to join another small group of Slytherins.  
“I tell you, all Slytherins hate anyone who is the Defense Against the Dark Art teacher unless it is that ugly git Snape,” said Harry.  
“Who are you calling an ugly git, Mr. Potter?” growled a dangerously soft male voice. They turned around to see Professor Snape standing there. “Twenty points from Gryffindor for the comment, and you shall have detention this evening," his lips curled into a sneer. "With Professor Lockhart,"   
Morrigan, who had been watching from the little cluster of Slytherins, slipped away and approached Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Snape, whose eyes were shinning malevolently. "Actually, Professor," she said quickly, "We were just discussing Professor Lockhart shortcomings, and Harry was wondering what a class would be like with you as teacher,"  
Snape looked her in an appraising manner. "That isn't what I heard, Miss Cain."  
"Pardon us, sir," Gretchen joined Morrigan. "But you did overhear only a part of the conversation."   
Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged looks of disbelief. Morrigan shot them the quickest of looks that warned them not to contradict her and Gretchen. Snape looked from Morrigan to Gretchen, then back to Morrigan, as though he was engaged in a deep internal debate. Harry wondered whether Snape would bust the girls for the obvious lie or cover for them as they were students in his own house.  
Snape squared his shoulders and looked at Harry. "You're in luck, Potter. Apparently I was mistaken. You no longer have detention with Lockhart."   
"What about the twenty points?" Harry asked incredulously. He actually got off without Dumbledore or McGonagall's help.  
Snape's mouth twisted in a sneer. "Don't push your luck."  
Snape walked away from them, his black cloak billowing out behind him. Harry turned towards the two Slytherin girls and was surprised to find them still standing there.  
"I guess I owe you thanks," Harry said.  
Gretchen smiled as did Morrigan. Morrigan spoke, "I do not buy anything that Lockhart says or does. He needs to prove to me that he is as they all say a great ' _Wizard_ '. I see nothing yet."  
They turned and walked away without another word. Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched the two Slytherin girls walk off and disappear behind a tapestry.  
"Mental. Absolutely mental," Ron said, breaking the silence.  
"What do you think that was about?" Harry asked them, a frown playing across his face.  
"Well, isn't it obvious?" Hermione asked shrilly. "They don't like Lockhart."  
"No, why do you think they intervened when Snape had us by the shorthairs. He had us dead to rights and they got us off." Harry said, trying to work this out.  
"I don’t know. Maybe they're sick of Malfoy and want to jump ship?" Ron asked.  
Hermione just shook her head. "No." she said, crossing her arms. "There's more to this than meets the eye."  
"I agree." Ron said, eyeing Hermione warily. "But I think that you don't like them because they don't like Lockhart."  
Hermione stiffened up and turned to Ron. "Why would he write all those books if he didn't actually do what he claimed? He'd have been found out, wouldn't he?"  
Harry was still looking at the tapestry the girls disappeared through. "Maybe, but what he does in the books and what he does in the classroom just doesn't sound right."  
"Oh, just give him a chance. He's new to teaching. You would probably do the same mistakes if you were in his shoes, Harry...Ron," Hermione said, as they headed for their next class.  
Something about the girls' behavior kept bothering Harry though. “No, I think I'd make sure I knew what I was doing before trying to show someone how to do it. What year do you reckon those girls are in? Second years like us?"  
"I think they are second years like us. Though I don't really care about looking at the Slytherins that much." Ron said.  
"We better hurry our next class is getting close," Hermione said, as they hurried to Transfiguration.  
It was after the Transfiguration class that they walked into their common room to notice a group of students standing around the notice board and they were all talking about a new club.  
"What new club?" asked Harry, looking at some of the students who walked away from the board.  
Ron, who was easily the tallest of the three, stretched up till he could read over the heads of the other. He squinted as he tried to make out the post.  
"It's -- hey, cool! A dueling club is being organized!" He fell back with Harry and Hermione. "Want to have a go?"  
"Sounds interesting." said Hermione.  
"I wonder who's pulling it together?" mused Harry, who thought that a dueling club would be the ticket in dealing with Malfoy and Gang.  
"A teacher, obviously." said Ron, who was waving about his wand as though it was a sword.  
"Ooh, what if it's Lockhart?" said Hermione excitedly. “He'd be able to put those Slytherins in their place and show them that he is what he says he is."  
Ron put his wand down and snorted. "A great wizard doesn't have to advertise, Hermione."  
Harry smiled as Ron and Hermione exchanged withering looks. He wondered if it was as obvious to them as it was to everyone else how much they really liked each other. He forced himself from this line of thought because he suddenly felt like a third wheel and noticing that the crowd in front of the board had thinned, went up to it.  
"There isn't a sign up sheet." he noticed. "It looks like you just -- YOW!!"  
A flash of light blinded Harry and pulled Ron and Hermione from their argument. They looked from Harry, who was rubbing his eyes to the source of the flash.  
"All right, Harry?" asked Colin Creevey excitedly. "How about one with you, Hermione, and Ron by the Gryffindor banner by the fire?"  
"Not…now…Colin," Harry said with clenched teeth, rainbow sparks before his eyes. Ron turned to hide his grin while Hermione gave Colin a patronizing smile as Colin backed away reverently.  
When Colin finally left the room, Ron leaned in to Harry, who was massaging the bridge of his nose.  
"Can I do anything for you, Harry?" Ron asked in a dead on impersonation of Colin. "Polish your shoes? Carry your jock?"  
Harry cuffed Ron about the shoulder while Hermione doubled over in a combined fit of giggles and disgust.  
"C'mon, what else have we to do?" Harry asked, trying to suppress a smile.  
Hermione spoke, "Let's go it's going to start soon."  
“Why?” Harry asked.  
"Harry, it starts in a few minutes. If we hurry, we might get good seats," Ron said, as he headed towards the portal.  
Harry hurried with them as they raced towards the Great Hall which had been transformed into a huge stage. There they saw all the second year students from all the Houses standing there. Off to the side of the stage stood wearing a golden cape and golden Wizard clothes was none other than Lockhart himself and he was strutting around on the stage.  
“Can everyone see me? Can everyone…hear me? Good, good. I asked Professor Dumbledore if I could open up a new club…a dueling club. I happen to be an expert in duels, winning many duels over the many years, as seen in my newest and latest book ‘ _Dealing with Demons._ ’ Now, I present to you my assistant in this demonstration…Professor Snape!” spoke Lockhart, as he pointed towards the other end.  
Snape wore a snarl on his face as he was not looking very pleased to be Lockhart’s assistant in a duel, but he was without his usual black billowing robes, he was wearing a dueling clothes.  
“Now, in this duel, we will be doing disarming spells. Never fear, I shall return your dear Potion Master to you in one piece.” Lockhart smiled one of his famous smiles, only to hear light chuckles and several students light coughs.  
Lockhart and Snape face each other and bow. They turn walk ten paces, and then...spin...wands poised like swords.  
Lockhart spoke as he looked at the students watching them, “As you can see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position. On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course.”  
Harry eyeing Snape, “I wouldn't bet on that.”  
Lockhart yelled, “One-two-three --,”  
Snape snarled. “Expelliarmus!”  
A dazzling flash of scarlet light bursts out of Snape’s wand and hits Lockhart off his feet and into the wall behind.  
Hermione looked towards Lockhart and asked. “Do you think he's all right?”  
Harry and Ron both reply, “Who cares?”  
Lockhart spoke as he rises unsteadily, “Well, there you have it. That was a Disarming Charm. As you see, I've lost my wand.”  
“Here’s your wand, Professor,” spoke Hermione, handing him his wand back.  
“Ah, thank you, Miss Granger. Yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy...”  
Snape hissed, “Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students to _block_ unfriendly spells, Professor.”  
Lockhart spoke, “An excellent suggestion, Professor Snape. Let's have a volunteer pair. Potter, Longbottom, how about you?”  
Snape barked off, “Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox. Might I suggest someone from my own house? Draco Malfoy perhaps,”  
Draco walked onto the platform by Snape’s side as Harry approached Lockhart’s side. Lockhart turned to Harry and spoke, “The disarming spell is Expelliarmus. It will remove his wand from his hand. But you have read books on dueling correct?”  
“Yes, my dad Sirius Black gave me a book on dueling.” Harry said.  
"Good, then you know a good spell to use against Mr. Malfoy then?" asked Lockhart.  
"Yes, I do," Harry said.  
"Come on Potter," Malfoy said in the most hateful tone. "Let’s get this over with,"  
"All right gentlemen, approach each other, wand raised and bow. Turn and walk ten paces and fire your disarming spell," spoke Lockhart.  
“Scared, Potter?" asked Draco, as he raised his wand to Harry.  
"You wish," Harry growled off.  
They turn, walked away from each other counting ten paces. They turned wands poised.  
Lockhart yelled, “Wands at the ready! When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponent -- only to disarm your opponent. We don't want any accidents. One, two....”  
Malfoy fires early, knocking Harry off his feet with a blast of white light.  
Harry jumps up, points his wand. “Rictusempra!” A jet of silver light hits Malfoy dead in the stomach. He doubles up, wheezing.  
Lockhart yells out, “I said disarm only!”  
Snape grabs Draco's arm before he tries to cast another spell. "Potter, you will have detention tonight!"  
Harry looked shocked at Snape and nodded his head as he knew he didn't wait to get back in dueling position but attacked him quickly.  
Soon, the class was over. Snape walked over to Harry and with a low growl, "You will have detention tonight with Professor Lockhart,"  
“What?” Harry said, surprised. “It’s not fair. But Draco…”  
"Draco did what?" Snape growled.  
“Draco was the one who started it sir,”  
"Draco did what?" asked Snape. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were smirking behind Snape.  
“He was the one who strike first sir,”  
"It was a duel, Potter; you don't get second chances to throw your first spell." Snape said, as he walked away from him.  
"Oh Harry, this is great! You get to be with Lockhart tonight. I bet he'll tell you how he really did all those things," Hermione said, excitedly.  
Harry looked at Hermione and groaned, "Don't remind me,"  
Morrigan walked over to Hermione and replied, "What is so great about Lockhart?" she asked in her most snotty tone.  
"I didn't ask you!" Hermione said, as she turned away from Morrigan and grabbed Harry by the arm as did Ron and they left the Hall for their common room.  
Morrigan snorted and joined Gretchen, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. The Slytherins were laughing. Gretchen called out, "Have fun in detention Potter!"  
Everyone in the Slytherin house broke into laughter at the comment.  
“Miss MacNair, you have detention with the same teacher as Harry does,” spoke a female voice, they turned to see the Gryffindor’s House Teacher Minerva McGonagall standing there.  
“What! That’s no fair!” Gretchen cried out.  
"That should teach you not to laugh at fellow students even if they are not of your own House," McGonagall stated.  
“Whatever,” she grumbled.  
“Plus ten house points shall be removed from the Slytherin House,” McGonagall said, before she walked away.  
“Ten points taken away,” whispered Gretchen. “Oh, well, we’ll get them back quick.”  
“How can we?” Crabbe asked.  
"Don’t have any worries; we always get a lot of points from Snape. Just ask him if you can help him with something like carry his books if he has any in his arms," Gretchen said.  
Draco smiled. “Yes, Gretchen I like the way you think,”  
“I’m not a Slytherin for nothing. Besides, I want to see what he’s planning for our classes. I can snoop while we’re cleaning the room up.” Gretchen said, not really knowing what detention meant to Lockhart.  
“You can do that, Gretchen?” Morrigan asked.  
"Of course, I can. If Harry doesn't squeal like a pig, I should find out everything even the quizzes if there are any more to be done." Gretchen said, with a wicked smile on her face.  
“Oh,” Morrigan laughed. “We’ll make Lockhart sorry that he ever set foot on Hogwarts.”

**TBC . . .**


	6. Chapter Six.

  
Author's notes: Detention or what it is not.  


* * *

Chapter Six,  
Detention or what it is not.

Gretchen walked towards the Defense against the Dark Arts class room, where Harry was standing waiting for her to arrive. “Are you waiting for me or waiting to get an answer from Barfhart?” Gretchen asked the question to Harry.

They walked into the class room to see no one there at all.

“And where is Lockhart?” Harry asked Gretchen.

Lockhart walked out of his office and was surprised to see them standing there. “I didn’t expect you two here.”

“Um Lockhart, do you know what we are suppose to be doing?” asked Gretchen. “We both have detention with you.”

“Helping me, of course,” he gave her one of his famous smiles. “I mean Gretchen you have such beautiful handwriting. You can sign autographs and Harry my dear boy. You can answer my fan mail.”

Harry look at the large bags of fan mail, he moaned as he wondered how long will this take. Hopefully, it would not too long.

“Buck up, Harry, it will be fun,” said Lockhart, as he placed the bag of fan mail by Harry’s desk. He turned towards Gretchen and handed her a huge stack of autographs of him riding a broomstick in Quidditch clothes.

Gretchen moaned as she picked up her quill and dipped it into her ink well and started to sign Lockhart’s name. “What have I done to deserve this,” Gretchen muttered to herself.

Harry looked at the bag. He dumped out the fan mail on his desk; he looked like he wanted to cry. He thought it was only a few hundred letters, but the letters were shrunken down to a size that they could be hauled easily. Harry breathed in deep and opened one. It was a marriage proposal. "Professor, you have a marriage proposal."

“Oh tell her I’m sorry I am married to my work. But thanks for the offer. Gretchen, be a dear and give her an autographed copy of Magical limited addition series; it has illustrated pictures of me,”

“Okay,” Harry said, as he did what he was told. He opened another one and found that the woman was asking a question about a household pest. “Sir, what should I tell this woman about a household pest?”

“Um tell her to smile at it,”

“Smile at it?” Harry asked, shocked.

“Uh yeah and tell her to add this.” He threw a packet at Harry.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"Oh, something that I created to combat some household pests," Lockhart said.

“This is shampoo,” Harry said shocked.

“Shampoo,” Gretchen said, “That’s not how you get rid of household pests. Don't you know anything?”

"This one does, Miss Gretchen," Lockhart said.

“Oh and what is that,” she replied in a snotty tone. “What’s the matter Lockhart cat got your tongue,”

Lockhart got her busy with more autographs. But writing his name over and over again, she decided to improvise and be really naughty. She started to sign ' _Harry Potter_ ' name to Lockhart's picture. But she did this intermittently, so no one would be concerned about it. ‘ _This man is stupid he wouldn't know the difference,_ ’ Gretchen thought.

Soon, Harry was yawning tiredly and she started to yawn so Lockhart would let them go so they could get to bed.

“Tat tat you can't be tired the night is young,” Lockhart chimed.

“Sorry, sir, but I’m tired,” Harry said. “And my writing hand is getting sore.”

“As is mine, sir, we must have been here for several hours,” said Gretchen.

“We must not disappoint my fans now can't we?” Lockhart replied, flashing one of his darling smiles.

“But sir,” Gretchen cried, “It’s almost midnight!”

“Oh! That’s right; we’re burning the midnight oil.” He chimed cheerfully, as he noticed that her photo levels were down to a dozen photos. “Here are more photos. These must be all done before you leave.”

Harry looked at him shocked that they had to keep working; he was nodding off reading some of Lockhart’s fan mail. He wished he never get another detention with Lockhart again – he was worse than Snape’s detention, but at least when you got to the point where you were going to be a hazard to someone else, your detention would be over. “Um, sir, we got classes in the morning. I’m sure you do not want us to fall asleep in the middle of a class because we had to stay up doing this detention.”

Lockhart seemed to put his quill down and look at them both. “I suppose it is wise to put a stop to this. You two may go now.”

They hurried towards the door and left the classroom. Harry looked at Gretchen as she watched the door close in front of them.

“I hate Lockhart! That was not a detention! That was punishment! Wait till my mother hears about this!” Gretchen snarled.

“I have to agree with you there, Ms. MacNair, that supposed detention was really a punishment,” said Harry, as they walked down the hallway to the stairs and headed for their proper tower.

Harry grumbled as he took off his robe as he sat down on his bed. He wanted nothing more than to get under his sheets and fall asleep.

“Hey Harry, where were you its after 3am?” Ron asked.

“That stupid Lockhart had me answer his fan mail and sign autographs,”

“Bloody hell,” Ron replied.

“Bloody hell is right. I’m completely tired, Ron. I am going to get some sleep while I can, hopefully, I can keep myself awake tomorrow.” Harry said, as he climbed into his bed and quickly fell asleep.

_TBC. . ._


	7. Chapter Seven.

  
Author's notes: Potion class.  


* * *

The next day, was Potions – double potions with the Slytherins. Harry was not doing well at all. He was still nodding off in class only to be awakened by a hard elbow in his stomach by Ron.

“Come on, Harry. You cannot fall asleep in Snape’s class at all or he’ll give you detention!” whispered Ron, loudly.

“I know that! I just can’t help it. I’m exhausted,” said Harry yawning tiredly.

Snape was already in the classroom as he watched as the students walked into the class. He noticed that two students were sluggish at best, sleepy – Harry Potter and Gretchen McNair. He pulled out couple vials and snapped, “Potter, McNair, my desk now.” The two students went up to Snape’s desk. “Why are you two so sluggish?”

“My apologies sir,” Gretchen said. “But Mr. Potter and I have been up due to our detention.”

"With Professor Lockhart, sir. And coming from me; sir that was not a detention but a punishment." Harry said, softly, yawning tiredly.

“What did he have you do?” Snape asked angrily.

"He had Harry answer his fan mail and I think he must have had about three hundred bags to go through. He made me sign his name on his photographs. I had to sign over five hundred photos!" snapped Gretchen, yawning a few times while she spoke.

“I don't believe this,” Snape hissed.

“Yes sir she's telling the truth.” Harry said with a yawn. He was so tired he couldn't see straight.

“Believe it, sir. If you do not mind, but could we be excused from this class. We will be a danger to the class. I’m sure we can do the potion this weekend,” said Gretchen.

“No, you may not leave this class. Drink these both of you,” hissed Snape, as he handed them a vial. “It’s to energize you till tonight when you will return to my office to get a dreamless sleep potion.”

"But sir, we do not have nightmares?" Gretchen said, shocked.

“He wants us to meet him tonight to sign more autographs and answer fan mail,” Harry quickly stated, giving Gretchen a glance then turned back to Snape.

"Then, I shall meet you tonight after dinner." said Snape. "Now, drink up."

“Yes sir,” they said in unison. They drank down the vial and they felt more awake like someone had given them a cold shower.

“Now get to your seats and start working on the potion that is on the board. Both of you are working together on this potion.” Snape whispered.

“Yes, sir,” They said, in unison as they started to work on the potion together.

They felt much better as the potion progressed. By the end of class, they felt more awake than they did at the beginning. Even though, Snape did not like to favor Gryffindor, he did give Gryffindor House fifty points along with the Slytherin House, when he saw how well Harry and Gretchen worked together. It was like that Harry didn’t mind being paired up with Gretchen. It was a good double potion. He even noticed that Neville didn’t melt his cauldron like he normally would. He did recall the threat of having detention with Lockhart if the cauldron melted.

_TBC. . ._


	8. Chapter Eight.

  
Author's notes: Class cancelled.  


* * *

A week later, Harry and Gretchen were seen heading for the potion lab with Snape who gave them both a dreamless sleep potion. Lockhart was pissed at Snape after he noticed that he was hauling off two of his favorite students, he went walking out of Hogwarts to Hogsmeade for some time at one of the bars there. Within two hours, Lockhart had fourteen shots of Fire Whiskey and twelve butter beers.

Lockhart was very drunk when they neared closing time. Lockhart wanted more but they refused to serve him anymore and told him to go back to Hogwarts. Lockhart walked or at least stumbled his way back to Hogwarts. Filch found him dragging himself into the main foyer of the school before he decided to start falling asleep right there. Filch was fuming mad as he helped Lockhart to stand up and walk towards his office where he could sleep it off.

Filch moaned about how disgusting he was as he walked out of Lockhart’s office only hearing the sounds of Lockhart snoring away on his couch.

Lockhart was not seen at all at breakfast and everyone wondered what was wrong with him. The first years all sat down in their seats the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws wondered where was their teacher Professor Lockhart. The students waited and waited.

“What’s taking Lockhart so long?” Peter Pruitt a Ravenclaw boy asked. “Class should have started ten minutes ago and no Lockhart.”

The others just shrugged their shoulders as they started to pull out their books and used the absent teacher’s class as a place to work on other subjects like getting the potion’s homework finished or something else finished. Most of the students felt odd about sitting in a classroom with no teacher.

“Maybe one of us should go find one of the other Professors and see what’s wrong?” asked a Hufflepuff girl.

Just as she said that, the doors to the office of Lockhart opened up and Lockhart staggered down the stairs. The students noticed that he didn’t look good at all. His golden hair was disarrayed and his clothes were messy and he was singing a song that made no sense and then he tripped over himself and fell down the stairs landing in a heap at the bottom of the stairs.

“Um isorryclassioversleep slllept forgott cclass was today.” Lockhart replied in slurred speech. “Classiscancell…”

The disgusting smell of alcohol was strong in the vomit that Lockhart spewed over the floor. Lockhart didn’t even mind as he proceeded to vomit again onto one of the student’s robes.

“Oh no,” Mispy Melburne screamed. “He puked on all over my new shoes and robe!”

That student hurriedly removed the vomit ridden robe and fled from the classroom with the robe out at arm’s length. The other students soon followed her out, not wanting to stay in that classroom that reeked of vomit.

Some of the students headed for Madame Pomfrey to get something for their sick stomach. One of the kids told her that Lockhart made them sick but he was looking strange too.

“Oh dear, it must be the flu,” she said.

“I don't think so. Do people smell strange when they have the flu?” a boy from Hufflepuff asked.

Madame Pomfrey gave them all something to drink to soothe their upset stomach and told them that they may stay there till their stomachs didn’t feel upset no more and then she hurried down to the DADA classroom to give Lockhart some Pepper-Up potion. When she got there, just taking a breath of air within the room itself said that there was vomit and the strong smell of alcohol was in the air. The whole room reeked of vomit. So strongly that she had to rush out of the room and throw up on the grass. She knew to get to Lockhart was going to be hard as soon as she step into the room, the smell alone made her gag and want to throw up again.

She decide to put up a sign that reads; “ _Defense against the Dark Art class has been canceled for today and tomorrow_.” and then she hurried down to where Filch was and told him that Lockhart had made a smelly mess out of his classroom.

Filch was not very happy after he tried to enter the classroom. He dunked a towel into some water and covered his nose as he walked into the classroom and dragged Lockhart out of the class covered in his own vomit and talking about how no body believes that he’s a great wizard, he was better than Dumbledore and Voldemort himself. Filch nearly dropped him when he heard Voldemort’s name.

Filch hauled him to the infirmary where Lockhart proceeded to throw up some more. Filch went back to the classroom and started on cleaning it up of the stench of Lockhart’s vomit when the second years walked in for their class. “This class has been canceled for today. Lockhart is sick.”

The Slytherins and most of the other Gryffindors cheered but for a few of the girls who looked sad that their teacher was sick. But for Hermione Granger, who started to walk towards the stairs leading to his office. Filch stepped in front of her and informed here on where to find Lockhart. Hermione thanked him and hurriedly walked out of the classroom towards the infirmary.

Hermione hurried towards the infirmary and found Lockhart vomiting into a bed pan. The mere smell of his vomit was bad enough to make you want to throw up yourself. She covered her nose and mouth with a wet mask and went in to see him. “Hi Professor Lockhart, how are you doing?”

Lockhart mumbled to no one in particular, “I’m a better Wizard than Dumbledore ever was and I’m a great wizard. I would have defeated Voldemort if Harry didn't do it himself as a wee babe.”

Hermione was shocked by his statement but she wondered if he was aware she was there or not. “Professor, it’s me Hermione?”

“Do you want an autograph, my dear?” asked Lockhart, looking at her.

“Uh, thank you but no. I’m just here to see how you are doing, professor,” spoke Hermione.

“Oh doing as good as I can,” Lockhart said. He grabbed his pad and his peacock feather pen and dipped it into the ink well. “Are you sure you do not want an autograph?”

“Yes, I’m sure, professor. I must go now.” Hermione said, quickly as she backed away from his bed.

“Hermione, please don't leave me,” Lockhart replied extending out his hand to her.

Hermione looked at her teacher. The one she thought was a great wizard. Maybe Morrigan was right he is a fraud.

“I cannot stay here. I’m due for class in another five minutes and need to hurry to get the class before the bell rings.” Hermione said, as she started to head for the exit.

“Hermione…please I don't want to be alone,” Lockhart pleaded.

“Madame Pomfrey is in the other room; I’ll ask her to stay with you if possible. Bye professor Lockhart,” Hermione said, as she quickly rushed from the room.

Harry sees Hermione. “What happened? What’s wrong?”

“I just saw Lockhart and he bragged that he could have defeated Voldemort if you didn’t defeat him as a wee babe, Harry. I think he’s not what he is telling us.” Hermione whispered.

“Finally, you believe us,” spoke Ron.

“What is your thought about who he is?” asked Harry.

“I think he’s an idiot,” spoke Hermione.

“Well it’s about time Hermione.” Ron replied rather joyfully.

“Come on, we need to get to class,” Hermione said, as they rushed towards their next class.

_TBC_


	9. Chapter Nine.

  
Author's notes: Field trip.  


* * *

**Chapter Nine.**

Lockhart was back in class the following day and the smell was gone from his room. He looked very cheerful. “All right class. I’m asking everyone who has an Owl to step forward.”  
“What do you need an owl for?” Gretchen asked looking at Lockhart strangely.  
“What are we doing now?” Ron asked.  
“To be used to send permission slips to your parents. Today, I’m taking you on a field trip!” smiled Lockhart.  
“Where will we be going?” Draco asked.  
“My owl is sick with a cold.” Longbottom said.  
“Where are we going?” Another student asked.  
“A field trip that everyone will enjoy. Now I want those owls here and ready to fly,” spoke Lockhart.  
“First tell us where are you going?” one of the Slytherin students demanded.  
“Diagon Alley,” spoke Lockhart.  
“But sir, we been there,” said Ron, shocked that they were heading there.  
“Yes, there’s a store there that is good,” spoke Lockhart. “Now, where are those owls?”  
Harry whistled for Hedwig, a few moments later, she showed up. Harry turned to Lockhart and got the slip of paper from him. He wrapped it up and placed it in her beak and told her to go to his father Sirius and return with the answer immediately.  
Lockhart spoke, “We will require your Owls to go through the floo network. So bring them over here.”  
Harry carried Hedwig to the fireplace and watched as Lockhart reached for the floo powder. “Uh, sir, maybe it should be done by someone else?”  
“Don't be silly I know what I'm doing,” Lockhart said.  
“Uh, sir, she happens to be my first birthday present from Hagrid. I don’t want her to be hurt,” spoke Harry, looking at Hedwig.  
“Very well, Mr. Weasley, you can throw the floo powder in,” spoke Lockhart.  
“No,” said Ron.  
“No?” asked Lockhart. “Why not?”  
“I don’t trust you,” Ron said.  
“Harry, you can grab a pinch of the floo powder and in a clear voice yell out, your father’s place,” spoke Lockhart. “Ron shall throw Hedwig into the green flame.”  
“I will not!” Ron snapped.  
Gretchen snickered as she realized what was going to happen in the next minute or so. She nudged Morrigan and Draco.  
“You will be having detention with me tonight, Mr. Weasley,” spoke Lockhart. “Seamus, you shall throw the floo powder into the fire and Harry shall throw Hedwig into the flames.”  
“I'm tired of going to Diagon Alley,” Morrigan complained.  
“Like hell I will you idiot,” spoke Seamus.  
“Very well, since I had figured you would be this resistant to sending your owls through the floo network. I’ve sent letters to your parents or grandparents before you came into class. Everyone is allowed to go to Diagon Alley.” Lockhart said, as he smiled cheerfully at all the students. “Seamus and Ron will be having detention with me tonight after dinner.”  
Harry and Gretchen both looked with sorrow written in their eyes at the two students. They, both know that they will not be wanting to get detention again with Lockhart after tonight is over.  
“Drop dead barfhart,” a Ravenclaw student said.  
“And I hear another student calling for detention with me tonight,” said Lockhart.  
Another student jabbed another in the stomach before another word is spoken. Everyone went silent as they watched Lockhart place the papers on the desk.  
“To those who summoned their owls here, please send them back to the Owlery as they are not needed now,” spoke Lockhart.  
“Forget it you’d probably kill my owl,” Morrigan replied.  
“I am not the one who’ll be sending the owls back, you will be,” said Lockhart, turning towards Morrigan, flashing her one of his famous smiles. “Now hurry up and send them back to the Owlery, we can then leave.”  
The ones with the Owls just rolled their eyes as they sent their Owls back to the Owlery as Lockhart walked over to his chair and picked up his gold cloak. With a flare of a Spanish matador, he wrapped it around his shoulders and strode out of the classroom with the students behind him.

~~~~~

The group of students led by Gilderoy Lockhart walked towards Diagon Alley’s bookstore Flourish and Blotts. Lockhart walked in and went up the stairs to where the defense books were located at. He motioned them to gather around as he cleared his throat. “Class, I want you to read the defense books that are on this wall. There are at least twenty books and some of them are mine so you do not have to read them. I have to deal with the manager of the store about an appearance. I’ll be back in fifteen minutes.”  
They watched as he walked down the stairs and soon vanished into the back room. They turned back to the book racks and picked up one of the many books there. The students all started to read the various books on how to defend themselves against the dark arts. The books they read was more informational than the books that Lockhart wrote and made them read in his class. Hermione talked with some of the Gryffindor students and got them to discuss what they learned from the books. Some of the others did the same with their fellow students.  
About three hours later, their voices were now being drowned out by many female voices down below.  
“Hey what’s going on?” Laurie Branchgen a Ravenclaw student asked looking up from her book.  
“I don’t know, but I’ll check it out,” said Morrigan, as she stood up and walked towards the railing and gazed down to see a huge line of women holding books in their arms. She headed downstairs with Ron by her side. Once at the bottom of the stairs, they saw the poster of their teacher. It said autograph session. They looked at each other and knew that they been tricked into coming so Lockhart could do an autograph session. They both hurried up the stairs.  
“You are not going to believe this!” Ron said.  
Draco walked by the banister and looked down. “Oh no!” Several students looked down as they saw a long line of witches holding Lockhart books in hand.  
“What happen?” Longbottom asked.  
“We been conned into coming here. It’s a publicity event for Lockhart’s new book, ‘ _Dancing with Demons_ ’. He’s down there signing autographs for them,” Morrigan snapped, angrily.  
“You got to be joking, Morrigan! He couldn’t be doing that! He said that he was going to go talk to the store manager!” said one of the Gryffindors.  
“For three hours! I don’t think so!” yelled Draco.  
“Take a look downstairs.” Morrigan stated, pointing towards the staircase.  
The students all looked downstairs and saw the long line of witches standing there all chattering about Lockhart. Hermione was shocked had she been wrong about Lockhart just wanting to talk to the manager about them being up there. She had to find out now. She headed down the stairs and made her way to Lockhart’s side.  
”Oh good, you’re here. You can help him hand out the books, Hermione,” Lockhart said.  
“Uh sir, we’re late for our next class,” Hermione said, pointing towards the other students.  
“What do you mean?” Lockhart said, as he glanced up to the students who were looking down at him and then he glanced over at the clock. “Merlin’s beard, I made you all late! Sorry, my dear ladies! But I must get my class back to school! Class, grab your bags and get down here now! We’re heading back to Hogwarts!”  
They went rushing down the stairs and started to head back to the station where they headed for Hogwarts. Once, at the station house in Hogsmeade, they all rushed back to Hogwarts and got to their last class of the day.

~~~~~~~~

Every single one of their teachers was not really happy but what could they do but mentally grouch about Gilderoy Lockhart. Meanwhile, dinner was being held in the Great Hall, the Gryffindors realized that someone was missing in their ranks.  
“Uh, guys, have you seen Neville? Neville Longbottom?” asked Seamus, as he realized that he was not with them.  
Ron looked up and down the table. “Uh, where is he? I didn’t see him since the bookstore in Diagon Alley?”  
Hermione looked around, then got out of her seat and rushed to the staff table. “McGonagall, Neville Longbottom is missing!”  
McGonagall asked, “Did you check the hospital wing?”  
“No,”  
“Did you check the library?”  
“No,”  
“Did you check the Owlery?”  
“No,”  
“Well, then, go check the rooms out and if he isn’t in any of the rooms, return here and tell me,” McGonagall said.  
Five minutes later, Hermione, Ron and Harry returned out of breath to the staff table.  
“Did you find Mr. Longbottom?” asked Dumbledore.  
“No, sir,” spoke Ron. “We didn’t find him.”  
Dumbledore breathed in and sighed, “Hagrid, Snape, I need you two to go to Knockturn Alley. Search the Alley till you find him. I will alert the Aurors to the fact that Mr. Longbottom is missing somewhere in Diagon Alley.”  
“Yes, Professor Dumbledore,” spoke Hagrid and Snape at the same time.  
Dumbledore, Snape and Hagrid all quickly stood up from their chairs and headed out on their respective missions.  
Lockhart was still eating his meal as the two teachers and the groundskeeper left the staff table. When a loud voice shocked him into dropping his fork onto the plate with a loud clang.  
“Gilderoy Lockhart! How could you misplace a student? Where in the magical world did you take them?” snapped McGonagall, hands firmly on her hips.  
Lockhart reached for his tea cup and tried to take a sip of tea when the cup transformed into a dove. Lockhart turned towards McGonagall and said, “He’s in his common room.”  
Seamus came up. “No, he’s not, sir. I just came from the common room before dinner and Neville was not there.”  
Lockhart looked embarrassed. “Well, he’s probably in the Forbidden Forest…I guess.”  
“You guess!” roared Ron. “Neville doesn’t go into the Forbidden Forest.”  
“Well, he could be in the stables.” Lockhart said.  
“I don’t think so!” snapped Ron.  
“I don’t know where he’s at, then,” Lockhart said, as he shrugged his shoulders and began to eat his meal again.  
Ron in his anger swiped the plate of food from in front of Lockhart and the plate made a huge clanging noise on the floor. Ron grabbed Lockhart by the robes and was about to either punch or snarl at him when McGonagall removed his hands from Lockhart’s robes.  
“Mr. Weasley, return to your seat. I shall take care of this,” spoke McGonagall.  
“But ma’am, he lost Neville Longbottom and he’s sitting here like he doesn’t care!” Ron yelled looking at McGonagall. He then turned his glare towards Lockhart. “What kind of teacher are you?”  
“I think I am a very good teacher,” Lockhart said rather proudly.  
McGonagall replied, “Mr. Weasley, return to your seat. I will take care of this.”  
“Yes, ma’am,” Ron said, as he walked back to his seat, glaring towards Lockhart.  
McGonagall turned to Lockhart. At first she spoke but then her temper was let loose. The Great Hall was filled with McGonagall’s voice as she yelled at Lockhart, who was not even hearing what she was doing. Lockhart didn’t even bat an eyelash as he was getting a vocal berating from a fellow Professor. He didn’t even seem to be upset with her. He just flashed one of his smiles at her and continued on eating. McGonagall just fumed as this Professor just sat there obvious to the students who he was teaching or his fellow Professor berating his teaching ability.

_TBC. . ._


	10. Chapter Ten.

  
Author's notes: The beginning of the distrust.  


* * *

In the hospital wing of Hogwarts, Hagrid placed the bundle down on one of the beds while Snape gave his report to Dumbledore.  
“I must reinstate my objections to having Gilderoy Lockhart here as a teacher, Dumbledore,” whispered Snape, in a low growling tone.  
“The students like him,” said Dumbledore.  
“The students do not like him. The students from my House despise Lockhart. They tell me everything that he does in class and there is really no lessons being done.” Snape informed Dumbledore.  
“Well, he’s letting the students warm up to him,” Dumbledore said.  
Snape growled. “No sir, the students do not like him for the lessons that he is doing is not what should be taught in this school.”  
“He’s just warming the students up,”  
“For an easy kill,”  
“What does that supposed to mean?”  
“Meaning if those students have any troubles, the lessons he’s teaching them will not help them!” snapped Snape.  
“Is it just your House not liking him or is it all the Houses?”  
“I believe it is all the Houses, Dumbledore, not just mine,” spoke Snape.  
Hagrid turned around and spoke, “Dumbledore, sir, Lockhart is new at teaching. He will make mistakes. Let him learn from them.”  
Snape said, “Learn from them! Ha! Lockhart doesn’t believe he’s doing anything wrong in his teaching methods.”  
Dumbledore spoke, “The school year is still young. He may improve by Christmas. I will not hear about any more objections to Lockhart’s teaching here. Now where did you find young Longbottom?”  
“Knockturn Alley, sir,” spoke Hagrid.  
“How far into the Alley?” asked Dumbledore, turning towards Hagrid.  
“Far enough to get lost there,” Snape replied, as they walked out of the hospital wing.  
“I see, now what are your recommendations on field trips?” asked Dumbledore.  
“Not letting Lockhart do it alone,” spoke Snape.  
“He’s a menace, Dumbledore. Look what he did to Longbottom!” Hagrid snapped. “Lockhart never once checked on how many students went through the gate before he went through. Harry told me that he went through first and then the students followed behind him.”  
“Let us talk about this in my office,” spoke Dumbledore as he noticed that the students were watching the teacher and the groundskeeper snap at Dumbledore. They went into his office where they spoke about Lockhart.  
About half an hour later, both men came out of the office not very happy. They headed towards their respective home. Snape strode into the common room of the Slytherins with a ‘ _do not bother me now or you will lose house points and I don’t care if you are Slytherin or not_ ’ look. They stepped back and watched as he headed for the fire where he flung in a piece of paper.  
Some wondered what the paper was, but they dared not to get the burning paper out of the fire to find out what it was. Snape was not leaving the room like he normally would.  
“Professor Snape, are you okay?” asked Morrigan, looking at him.  
“I’m just a bit pissed off at Dumbledore and that idiot teacher,” Snape said.  
“Do you mean the defense against the dark arts teacher Lockhart?” she asked, as she sat down in a chair opposite of Snape.  
“Yes, I do not feel that he is doing the subject that he’s teaching properly. He is not doing it justice nor to the school.” Snape said.  
“Think he should be fired?” asked Morrigan.  
Snape breathed in and looked at her. “Yes, but Dumbledore refused as he is contracted for a year’s duty as a teacher here.”  
“Isn’t there a way to fire him or get him dismissed?” asked Morrigan, looking at him.  
“I’m not sure, there has to be a way to get him removed before he does someone serious harm,” Severus said.  
“But how do we do that? If losing Longbottom was nothing to get worked up over and that would put him on notice, then I do not know what we can do to get him removed,” said Morrigan.  
“That’s a good idea, Morrigan," Snape said.  
“I could write a letter to the higher up and report Mr. Lockhart if Dumbledore is too stupid to do anything about it. I guess I have to take matters into my own hands WITHOUT his help.”  
“I would just do the letter to the school board and alert anyone who wishes to report him, even include other Houses,” Snape said, as he stood up and walked towards the entry and left the common room.

 

_TBC_


	11. Chapter Eleven.

  
Author's notes: Is the truth revealed?  


* * *

The first game of the season was at hand - Gryffindor against Slytherin. The Slytherins were riding their new brooms a gift from Mrs. Malfoy as a way to buy her son a place on the team. Harry was scanning the sky for the Snitch. He was just floating there high enough to watch the game as the Slytherins were wiping the floor with the Gryffindors. He could only hope that he could see the Snitch and catch it before Draco did. Harry barely see the Snitch coming towards him as his mind was roaming.  
Draco noticed the Bludger heading towards Harry who was reaching his hand out to grab the golden Snitch. “Harry! Look out, Bludger!”  
Harry’s hand grabbed the Snitch and then the sharp pain of the Bludger striking his wrist. Harry’s eyes started to go dark as he lost his grip on his brook and fell. Draco dove towards the falling form and caught him before he hit the ground.  
Draco landed on the ground as the others rushed to his side. Mr. Lockhart rushed to Harry’s side and looked at Harry’s wrist. “It’s broken. But I can fix that!” He pulled out his wand and was about to heal Harry’s wrist.  
“Lower your wand, Mr. Lockhart,” spoke Hagrid. “Harry’s going to the hospital wing.”  
"But I have healed many broken bones before. The spell I use is very fast in healing such a break." Gilderoy Lockhart said, as he quickly waved his wand at Harry's wrist and made it worse than better.  
“Oh brother,” Ron said under his breath.  
“Do you even know what you’re doing?” Morrigan asked Lockhart.  
“You could have killed him!” Gretchen said in a hateful tone.  
“But I didn’t,” Lockhart stated.  
By that time, Severus Snape landed nearby and dismounted his broom. He took one look at the injury that Harry had and then the Snitch that was fluttering in his injured limp hand. “Gryffindor wins this match. Potter, infirmary now, Lockhart, you better be sure to have a good explanation to give to the headmaster about why Potter’s arm is worse than a simple broken wrist.”  
“Well, my wand normally does that healing spell quite well. I performed that spell a hundred times in a month when I’m out hunting a monster,” Lockhart stated, as he put his wand away.  
“Well, you might want to have your wand examined by Mr. Ollivander to make sure it is in working order, then, Mr. Lockhart,” Professor McGonagall said, as she walked up behind the DADA teacher.  
“I will when I’m in Diagon Alley again,” said Lockhart.  
“Perhaps you should go today to get it checked, that way you can be assured that it’s working correctly,” Snape growled off softly. “I could take your class for the remainder of the day.”  
Dumbledore looked at Lockhart and spoke, “I do believe you should go right now, Lockhart and have it examined. I will assign Professor Snape to cover your classes for the remainder of the day.”  
“Thank you, Professor Dumbledore.” Professor Snape said, as he turned towards Lockhart who realized that he was outnumbered.  
“Ah, very well, I shall head there immediately. I will return as soon as it is dealt with,” Lockhart said, as he turned on his heel and headed off towards Hogsmeade where the wizard would go to Diagon Alley to see Ollivander about his wand.  
~~~~~~  
Meanwhile, Madame Pomfrey was fuming by the incompetence of the wizard who botched such a simple healing spell. She was ranting and raving about it as she spooned a thick liquid onto a spoon and pushed it into Harry’s mouth. “Swallow it. It will start the healing process on your arm. You will need to drink the whole bottle of Skela-grow,”  
Harry groaned as he tasted the awful taste of the potion in his mouth. He turned to look at Hermione and Ron. “I think I may end up sending a letter to Sirius about this,”  
“How can you, your right arm is your writing hand?” said Ron.  
“When my arm’s bones have been regrown, that is.” Harry stated.  
Hermione came over and said, “Harry, I asked one of the professors if I could buy a professional Quick Quill, but they asked me if I was planning on using it for classes or for letter writing. I told them classes since it would give me the best notes possible. They agreed to let me have one,”  
“Hermione, you have become a liar, you know that!” Ron said.  
Hermione slapped him on the shoulder. “I am not; I really am going to use this Quill for note taking in my classes. But I’m going to see about finding a room where we can hold meetings of the Houses maybe we could end up using the Great Hall for the meetings, if Dumbledore allows us to do so.”  
“What meetings of the Houses?” Harry and Ron both asked.  
“Dealing with Lockhart, I want to know what they think of him at two months into his time as teacher. I’m sure that they either like him or hate him.” Hermione stated.  
“Like you like him.” Ron said.  
Hermione looked like she was about to strangle Ron.  
Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore entered the room with Oliver Wood and the Weasley boys behind them. Dumbledore spoke first. “Hello Harry, how is the arm doing?”  
“My bones are being regrown…painfully. But I need to talk to you about Lockhart, as he returned from Diagon Alley yet?” asked Harry.  
”Not yet, but I should get a report from Ollivander pretty soon.” Dumbledore said.  
“Sir, maybe you should check on if he has reached there yet. He may have used it to make a public appearance at Flourish and Blotts and not even go to Ollivander’s Wand shop at all.” Ron said.  
“I’ll ask Ollivander if he has been there for a wand check when I get back to my office.” Dumbledore said, as he looked at Ron. He asked, “Why are you sure he would go there and not to Ollivander’s?”  
“Because any public appearance he makes lasts three to four hours, how long do you think he’ll be there? Probably all day and not once will he go to Ollivander’s to get his wand checked,” said Ron.  
Dumbledore looked at Ron and smiled. “I’ll see if he has seen Ollivander when I get to my office. I was quite shocked as was Professor Snape that Mr. Malfoy caught you instead of me from hitting the ground, Harry.”  
“You mean he caught me?” asked Harry. He didn’t even know who caught him as he blacked out soon after the Bludger struck his arm.  
“I sure did, you would have hit the ground hard even if Dumbledore managed to slow your fall down and don’t talk to me about life debt, Dumbledore, he does not owe me anything nor do I want anything from him. I would have done it for one of my team members,” Draco stated. It was true, after his father was found out to be a Death Eater, he started to slowly change from being a stuck up, spoiled brat to one who just a snob but he now knew what was right and what was wrong.  
“Thank you, Draco,” Harry said.  
Madame Pomfrey walked over and spoke, “My patient needs his rest. Did you have another spoonful of Skela-grow yet, Mr. Potter?”  
Harry shook his head and before he was able to state no, a spoon was shoved into his mouth and the bitter tasting potion was in his mouth. Harry grabbed the glass of water and swallowed gulps of water to get rid of the taste in his mouth.  
“Now it will be all gone if you drink it all down, Harry,” said Draco. “It’s best if you do it that way, as you can get it over with faster then a spoonful of it at a time.”  
“Once again, Draco thanks,” Harry picked up the Skela-grow and unscrewed the top and started to drink the potion down. He finished it within two minutes and grabbed the water pitcher and started to chug the water down.  
Draco took hold of the glass as Harry started to feel the pain of the bones starting to reform in his arm. “Hopefully, that idiot is getting his wand checked. I highly doubt that,” Draco replied rolling his eyes.  
“I bet you five shillings he's gallivanting somewhere,” Harry said.  
"You are on, Potter."  
~~~~~~~~  
The store keep of Flourish and Blotts heard the cries of joy coming from within his store as he came walking out to see the smiling face of Gilderoy Lockhart. "Oh it is good to see you again, Professor Lockhart. How can I assist you? Need more books for the students to read?"  
"No, my good Wizard, I'm here to promote my new book ' _Dancing with Demons._ '," said Gilderoy Lockhart, smiling towards the store keep.  
“Wonderful,” the store keep replied.  
“Oh Mr. Lockhart can I have your autograph,” gushed a young witch replied holding her copy of his newest book.  
"Of course, my dear," Lockhart said, flashing her one of his dazzling smiles as he signed her book for her.  
Pretty soon, the word got out that Lockhart was in the bookstore and soon it was filled up with witches all wanting his autograph.  
Lockhart was beside himself. Among the excited witches was Mrs. Weasley. "Mr. Lockhart, my boy Ronald Weasley is a student of yours at Hogwarts," Mrs. Weasley stated.  
"A fine young wizard, he has been getting really good grades, third only to Miss Granger," Lockhart beamed her one of his dazzling smiles.  
"That is wonderful news," she replied, clutching his newest book to her chest. She hurried home to read the book.  
Lockhart kept signing books for the witches who then bought the autographed books which were more than without his autograph by five gold Galleons.  
A young witch gushed, “Oh, I love your work, I love you. Marry me, Lockhart,"  
"Sorry, I'm married to my work," he replied back at her.  
It went on like that for hours; he was smiling, answering questions and most importantly of all - signing autographs.  
~~~~~~~  
Back at Hogwarts, Dumbledore knew a wand checkup wouldn't take this long as he sat in his chair for dinner. Something must have delayed him in returning. He got up and walked back to his office where he threw in some powder into the fire and called on Ollivander.  
"Good evening, headmaster, what can I do for you?" Ollivander's head asked.  
"I need to know if you did a wand checkup for Lockhart's wand. It did a misfire - a healing spell on one of my students." Dumbledore said.  
No, I haven’t seen Lockhart all day. Maybe he has a pressing engagement?”  
"That is what I fear that he is using this chance to do a publicity engagement. Could you go to Flourish and Blotts?"  
"I'm heading there to get a new book on wands from other wand makers. I'll see if he's there or not, Dumbledore. I'll let you know." Ollivander stated, before he closed the connection.  
Ollivander walked down to Flourish and Blotts to see his niece standing there with a glare on her face. "What's wrong?"  
"Lockhart is doing another one of his publicity gatherings, uncle; you know how long those last for – hours! He has been there all day since noon. I have been trying to get my book and yours for the last three hours. I keep getting pushed into the line to buy one of his books, instead." she said.  
She looked at her uncle as they pushed through to get to where the books were located at that they wanted, picked them up and headed for the store keep; who was standing next to him signing autographs.  
"Would you like me to sign that book of yours, sweetie?" asked Lockhart.  
"No thank you as it is not one of yours, Lockhart." she replied, holding it up. She looked at the store keep. "I would like to buy this and this book, please."  
"Yes, that's seven Galleons a piece, miss." He stated, as he got fourteen Galleons from her and wrapped the books up for her.  
“Oh you have to read my book,” he said, trying to push the book on her.  
"Sorry, I do not buy those types of stories, sir. In my profession, those books are jokes," she said, leaving the store with her Uncle. "By Harry Potter's name, that wizard is a bloody joke to the other hunters."  
The other witches heard that and were shocked to hear that come from her. They all whispered about that strange girl. They even asked Lockhart about her.  
"Oh, she's a jealous hunter because I write about my adventures and they don't," Lockhart stated to them.  
Ollivander went into his office where he threw in some powder and yelled, “Dumbledore’s office, Hogwarts.”  
“Yes, Ollivander, did he finally arrive?” asked Dumbledore.  
“No he has not came into the store as he’s occupied with an autograph session at Flourish and Blotts,”  
“Very well, I’ll see what he says when he returns. Thank you, Ollivander, for notifying me of him not coming in to see you as he told me,” Dumbledore stated, ending the fire conversation. He sat back in his chair thinking about what he would do as punishment to Lockhart, put him on suspension till his wand is fully checked by Ollivander or notify the school board about the incident on the Quidditch pitch with Potter’s arm.  
He knew what he must do as he got up and walked down to the hospital wing to see how Harry was doing. “How are you doing Harry?”  
"The bones are reforming, sir. Did Lockhart return yet?" asked Harry.  
"No, he has not." Dumbledore replied.  
“He’s probably not even at Ollivander’s, Headmaster.” Harry said.  
“I'm very disappointed in Lockhart,” Dumbledore replied. "I'm not sure whether or not to suspend him till he does get his wand checked by Ollivander or report this incident to the school board,"  
"I would suspend him till he does get his wand checked and maybe have him port keyed to Ollivander to be sure that it does happen," Harry said.  
“I think I might have to do that as I cannot keep sending Snape to be the DADA teacher while he’s off on school time to promote his books,” Dumbledore stated.  
“Who's going to be the teacher?”  
“I do not know, I might have to cancel all DADA classes but I might have to call upon a favor from a friend,” Dumbledore stated, before he stood up. “But do not worry, Harry, all will be taken care of.”  
“That's great, sir,” Harry said, as he watched as the headmaster walked out of the infirmary.  
~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile, Lockhart finally returned to Hogwarts and was walking towards his chambers when he heard a voice call out from behind him. Lockhart turned around to see Dumbledore standing there.  
"Hello headmaster," Lockhart said, with a smile.  
"A word in private, Lockhart,” Dumbledore asked.  
“Is something wrong Headmaster?”  
"Possibly Lockhart, quite possibly," Dumbledore stated, leading him back to his office. Once, Lockhart sat down in the chair. Dumbledore spoke, "I did a fire side chat with Ollivander today."  
"A good chap he was, said that my wand is in perfect shape," Lockhart interrupted.  
"And he said that you never visited him at all today," Dumbledore added. "As of this moment, you are suspended till your wand is checked out by Ollivander."  
“I'll go see him first thing tomorrow morning,” Lockhart promised.  
"You will pay me a visit first, as I will give you something to speed you on your way, Lockhart," Dumbledore said.  
“Yes sir,”  
"You may return to what you were doing, Lockhart," Dumbledore replied. In a sense dismissing him from the room.  
“Yes sir,” Lockhart left Dumbledore’s office and headed for his room. He was not really happy that he was now suspended till his wand was checked out by Ollivander

_TBC. . ._


	12. Chapter Twelve.

  
Author's notes: The plan begins.  


* * *

The news of Lockhart’s suspension came to no surprise to most of the students but it was greeted by some with disappointment – mainly the girls of his classes. The boys cheered at his demise but the girls were broken hearted. But then, they were told that till he gets his wand checked he will be suspended.  
"Professor Snape will be doing the Defense against The Dark Arts class till Lockhart returns." Dumbledore stated.  
Every girl in the Great Hall cheered with joy about the short suspension of their favorite teacher. The other houses were looking at each other like what the heck.  
Gilderoy Lockhart walked into the Great Hall with a smile on his face. He walked over to Dumbledore and handed him a letter. He went to his seat and started to eat breakfast.  
Dumbledore looked at the letter and sighed, "Gilderoy Lockhart's wand is perfectly okay, by Ollivander’s evaluation. His suspension is over."  
The girls cheered and the guys were silently booing. Harry glanced over to Draco and shook his head. Gilderoy Lockhart’s wand had misfires several spells that their wands were perfectly able to do. Everyone know something was not right with Lockhart’s wand and he was just given the green light to start teaching again. They had to do something about Lockhart. No one liked him and wanted him out in the worst way possible – beyond being killed.  
Harry, Seamus and Draco left the Great Hall and they whispered to each other. Seamus looked at them and whispered, “ _Meet me in the Room of Requirement with Professor Snape. It is time to start getting serious about getting him out of here_.”  
Harry looked at Draco and said, “Think Snape will come. Seamus, when should we be there?”  
“Tonight,” Seamus said before rushing off.  
Draco and Harry looked at each other and shrugged before they headed off to get to their morning classes.  
It was after Potion class; Draco stood at the desk of Professor Snape and talked to him about meeting them along with several of the other House members. He nodded before Harry disappeared around the corner.  
Harry smiled as he went to the other Houses and spoke with their Prefects and found that several of them wanted to go to this meeting too. Harry knew that all of the Houses will probably throw out several suggestions about how to get rid of Lockhart.  
That night everyone who was invited to the secret meeting of those who wanted to help deal with the Lockhart problem, there had to be about sixty students within the room itself.  
“Okay, Potter, why did you call this meeting?” asked Morrigan.  
“I didn’t call this meeting, Seamus did,” Harry said.  
“Then, where is he?” asked Morrigan. Her hands on her hips.  
Just then, Seamus walked into the room with three bags in hands. “Sorry, I’m late. I had to get around Mrs. Norris. Good, Draco, you brought Professor Snape with you. He’ll be needed for this,”  
“And why should I not report you to Dumbledore?” Snape hissed, not very happy with being in the room with several students.  
“Because we will need your Potion knowledge about this subject we are about to discuss, Professor,” Seamus stated.  
“And what subject would that be?” Snape hissed once again.  
“Potions,” Seamus replied. Snape raised an eyebrow as many of the students looked at Seamus like he was stupider than Neville Longbottom. Seamus didn’t even noticed the looks as he pulled out several boxes of what looked like muggle items.  
Ron looked at the box and asked, “What is Lax ah tives?”  
“That’s laxatives, it is stool softeners, eat enough of them and you will have loose bowel movements but eat more than it is stated and you will have the runs for several visits to the bathroom,” Seamus stated, as he placed them by the cauldron that was there. He pulled out candy making molds and placed them on the tables in front of him.  
“What are you planning, Seamus? To give Lockhart these Lax ah tives?” asked Morrigan. She was not sure this plan of his would actually work.  
Harry turned to the others. “I have lived with muggles all of my life. The laxatives will make Lockhart go to the bathroom a lot, but Seamus, how many boxes did you get to make him go to the bathroom to where he wouldn’t be able to teach?”  
“Forty-seven boxes, it will make him have the runs to end all runs. He’ll be passing liquid by the time this is all over and he will not be able to even sit down without trouble,” Seamus smiled.  
Ron spoke up, “You should have told my twin brothers about this, this is something that they would pull.”  
“I know, it was them who mumbled something about getting him troubled by something he ate. That’s when I came up with the idea of laxatives,” Seamus stated.  
“Couldn’t we try something else before this as I hate to say this but it does sound very serious?” asked Morrigan.  
“True but this will make him leave the classroom as a more intelligent teacher will be in his place,” Seamus stated. “With him in the bathroom and then perhaps the hospital wing, we will have at least three to five weeks without him teaching.”  
Snape looked over at Seamus and whispered, “You should have been in Slytherin, Mr. Finnegan as you are very cunning,”  
“Thank you, sir, I think.” Seamus said. “Anyways, my plan is to melt these chocolate flavored laxatives and make them into candy for Lockhart on Valentine’s Day present that came from one of us.”  
“I think it would best be done by someone not from this school, you will be expelled if they find out that it is any one of us.” Snape suggested in a firm voice.  
“We will have to swear to silence once this is in motion, including you Professor. We will take a blood oath that we will keep this silent.” Morrigan added.  
Everyone agreed to what Severus and Morrigan has suggested. A small dagger was handed to one person who nicked his finger and handed it to another who did the same. Soon, everyone’s finger was pricked and they circled around a piece of paper.  
“The blood we place upon this paper shall be our bond of silence concerning the laxative candy sent to Lockhart,” Snape said, as he placed his finger onto the paper. The other students followed suit. “Now, let us get down to business here. Seamus, Harry, Ron, Morrigan, Gretchen, Draco, you need to remove the laxatives from their boxes and put them within this cauldron. The others shall get the molds ready for the melted chocolate to be placed within them.”  
It was another three hours before the molds were finished curing and popped out of the molds onto a counter. Seamus told them to shave off any part of the chocolate to make sure it looked like it was professionally done. Soon, the candy was done. Seamus looked at the chocolate and smiled.  
“Think this will work, Seamus?” asked Morrigan.  
“Yes, I hope so. It will cause him to have hours of the runs. When he gets to the hospital wing for the potion to stop the runs, Severus will substitute another potion that will keep him with the runs for another day. I know it is cruel but this will help us get a new Professor all that quicker.” Seamus stated, as he waved his wand over the box as the cover covered the chocolate treasure. “Now, we take this box to the Owlery to send this lax treasure to Lockhart.”  
“Someone will have to loan us their Owl to deliver it to him. The best time to do so is before class begins so he can wonder who sent it to him,” Gretchen suggested.  
Severus nodded. “I agree with her. That would be the best time and he might be prodded to eat some, if the right person was to nudge him to eat some.” He glanced over to Hermione. “But if he offers any to any of you, politely decline them, but if you happen to eat one, do come see me immediately, I do not care if it is in the middle of a Potion class or not. The strength of these candies will hurt you if you even have one,”  
The students nodded before they all filed out of the Room of Requirements after it was decided to use Gretchen’s Owl to do the delivery of the lax candy. Snape walked his students back to their House. He had a smirk on his face as he overheard several other students’ state that they were going to write letters to their parents about their new Professor, Professor Barfhart. The students had now started to call Professor Lockhart Barfhart.  
Severus walked into his private office with a smirk on his face. ‘ _This is going to be a good Valentine’s Day, it will be the worst one for Lockhart,_ ’

_TBC . . ._


	13. Chapter Thirteen.

  
Author's notes: Happy Valentine’s Day or more like Happy Run’s Day.  


* * *

Valentine’s Day came and before his second class of the day began; Lockhart noticed that an Owl had flown into his class with a package. The Owl landed on his classroom desk and left leaving a box that had his name on it. He smiled as he opened the card to see that it was from his secret admirer. He stepped from the room looking to see if anyone was around the room to ask if they had seen who placed the box on his desk. But no one was there. He shrugged and headed back to his desk as he opened the box to find chocolates in the box. He smelled it before he allowed the chocolate to melt on his tongue, just as the second year students entered the room. “Happy Valentine’s day students, please read chapter Three of Wonders of Magic as we will be discussing the spell I used.”  
They nodded and read but watched as he popped what looked like chocolate hearts into his mouth and chewed on them. Hermione didn’t even need to encourage him to eat the candy, he was doing it himself. The conspirators all smiled and nodded as they pretended to read the books and watched him eat at least fifteen candies.  
“Okay, students . . .” Lockhart started to drone on about the spell that he used in that chapter, all the while eating the chocolates.  
Seamus and the others just waited as they were told that it would start to take effect about fifteen minutes after he took the first piece. They watched him and the clock very carefully.  
Lockhart noticed that his stomach was rumbling like he had ate something bad but he didn’t even think to stop eating the chocolates. He loved them very much as he informed the students the one who gets the answer right will get a piece of his chocolate that he got from his secret admirer. When he posed the question about the spell he used, no one, not even Hermione raised her hand. “No one knows the answer? Not even you, Hermione?”  
“Um, uh…no sir,” Hermione stammered.  
Draco buried his face in the book as he didn't what Lockhart seeing him laughing. Most of the students were trying to keep a straight face and not say anything.  
Gretchen whispered to Pansy, “Boy is he daft?”  
“I agree.” Pansy whispered to her.  
Lockhart sighed as he turned his back to the class and gave them the answer anyways and took the piece of candy himself. He sat down in his chair and informed the students to read the chapter over again. He realized that the students did not want to answer any of the questions that he had for them with the offer of a candy as a reward. “How about every question you answer correctly you get 40 points to your House?”  
Ron Weasley shook his head. ‘ _Can't anyone be that stupid?_ ’ he thought.  
Neville Longbottom’s eyes got bigger as he watched Lockhart devour five more pieces of candy.  
Lockhart finally sat down in his chair and since no one looked thrilled to do any of the answers, gave up and told the class to read chapter five of the book. He proceeded to check his schedule for another possible field trip since they liked that so much. He suddenly felt the urge to fart and he let it rumble out. But as the children looked on, what came across his face was the realization of something far more strange, he knew that he had an accident. “Students, please remain in your seats. I will return shortly.” Everyone watched him with a swift but stiff legged walk out of the classroom.  
“Ron, watch the doors!” Harry barked off. Ron rushed to the door and gave the thumbs up.  
Everyone including the Slytherins started to laugh their heads off. “Did you see his face when he realized that he shat his pants?” yelled one Slytherin boy.  
Morrigan laughed so hard tears came down her face.  
“Seamus that idea that you had is great. Hey, Ron, any sign of him yet?” asked Draco.  
Ron looked out to see no sign of Lockhart coming. “No sign of him yet. Maybe we should notify Madame Pomfrey?”  
“Nah!” All the students replied.  
“Well, it would make us look innocent of the gag?” Ron stated.  
Hermione nodded. “I have to agree with you, Ron. Who will go to the boys’ bathroom to see if he is there and ask him if he need Pomfrey there?”  
Draco looked at Longbottom, “Go ahead Longbottom go check on him,”  
“Why me?” Neville asked.  
“Draco, why don’t you go check on him with Neville, that way both of you won’t have a reason to back out?” Morrigan asked.  
Draco rolled his eyes and looked at Neville. “Come on, we both will go together.”  
They headed out of the classroom to the nearest boys’ bathroom. They saw from under the door to one of the stalls the golden pants of Lockhart.  
Draco gulped. “Professor, are you alright? Do you need us to send for Madame Pomfrey?”  
“Um, uh yes,” he stammered. “Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, oh Merlin,” Lockhart cried, the smell in the bathroom was completely unbearable. “Could one of you boys do me a favor and get me some toilet paper lots of it if you can?”  
Draco turned to Neville and said, “Stay here and get the paper for him. It is over there. I’m going to get Madame Pomfrey.” Draco rushed out of the room and back to the classroom. “He has the runs!”  
“Yeah!” was the cheer the came from the students.  
“Calm down, I have to notify Pomfrey,” Draco said, as he started to climb the stairs to Lockhart’s office.  
Hermione asked. “But why? Just tell him that she said that it should be over shortly?”  
Harry looked at her shocked. “Hermione, you want him to lie to him that she said that? He should tell her that he has the runs, otherwise, he may suspect something.”  
“Who cares about that twit. I think we should let him suffer. Maybe we would finally learn something from this class? Do you realize that we haven't learned a darn thing in his class?”  
Even the Slytherin girls were shocked by Hermione's reaction.  
Ron looked at her, “Who are you and what did you do with Hermione?”  
“I finally realized that the teacher and author Gilderoy Lockhart is nothing but a liar. I don’t think he did any of those things that he stated that he did in his books.” Hermione stated. "I'm going to write a letter to my parents about this teacher and I highly suggest you do the same."  
“I agree,” Lauren Shaw, a quiet Gryffindor stated as she pulled out a parchment and began to write something down on it. “And don't forget the god awful field trips he takes us on.”  
Gretchen looked at her. "Maybe we should have another House meeting in the room again? This time to start a letter campaign against Lockhart being a teacher here at Hogwarts?"  
Hermione nodded, “For once, Gretchen, I totally agree with you.”  
The other students agreed with Gretchen.  
Draco looked at them. “I’m heading to the hospital wing to inform Pomfrey personally about Lockhart. I need someone to go see Professor Snape to alert him that the plan is in motion.”  
Gretchen smiled. “Oh I'll get Snape, now we can finally learn something.”  
Harry nodded as Gretchen raced out of the room down towards the dungeons where she notified Snape that it was done and he is in the runs of his life. All Snape did was nod his head and told her to return to her class before he docked points from her House.  
She returned to see Madame Pomfrey standing in the classroom. “Sorry, I had to go to the bathroom.”  
“Seems that Lockhart got a slight problem with his body and will not be finishing the class, I am suggesting that you return to your common rooms till your next class starts.” Madame Pomfrey stated.  
Gretchen with a fake concern on her face, “Oh that’s too bad.” she stated. “I hope he gets well soon.” She turned away. ‘ _Thank Merlin._ ’ she thought.  
The other students were thrilled as they headed back to their common rooms to wait for their next class.  
The other students were all told by them that Lockhart got sick and the strong possibility of him not showing up for class is going to be very good. Plus the information about another meeting to discuss Lockhart’s future in the school was planned for that night at 8pm in the Room of Requirement.  
“I think it about time,” Lee Jordan said to Seamus. “Yeah that guy was a joke.”  
Fred and George walked by Lee and Seamus. “Yeah the candy trick is great. A really good joke to pull on a hated rival or a hated teacher.”  
Fred and George looked at each other. “Yeah,” George said.  
“I heard ole Barfhart was in the crapper all morning,” Fred said with a smile on his face.”  
“He sure was. Filch is in the room with Lockhart handing him more toilet rolls since he is still going.” George replied. “So how long will it be before it wears off, Seamus?”  
“If he gets a potion from Snape, it will be a good three to four more hours of the runs. But Snape said that he will need a few hours to recoup the food to create more runs.” Seamus informed them. “Also there is a meeting in the Room of Requirements to deal with a letter writing campaign to our parents about him.  
Soon George and Fred grabbed parchments and started to compose a letter. Fred added, “’ole mum will be soo disappointed, she worships the ground Lockhart walks on.”  
“Not anymore, Fred.” George said. “Not anymore.”  
~~~~~~~~~  
8pm, the space in the Room of Requirements was now standing room only as the chairs that was there was cramped with students standing and seated who wanted to talk about Lockhart and what to do with him.  
“Okay, we all know that we don’t like what Lockhart is doing. Basically, teaching us crap. I think a letter to your parents or guardians is in order to inform them of this fact. If our folks or guardians realize that we are not being taught properly by Lockhart they will demand his removal for a better teacher to be in place. I may be a Gryffindor but Professor Snape did quite well for the times he had to sub for Lockhart by giving us practical lessons. I don’t know if we can get Professor Snape as our DADA teacher, but we can hope that the teacher who will take over as our teacher will actually teach us something that we can actually use in real life.” Harry stated, as he looked at the students.  
“I say, bravo, Harry!” asked Draco, clapping his hands. “So what do you suggest that we tell our parents or guardians in the letter about Lockhart?”  
Harry turned to the chalkboard and picking up the chalk started to write something down. Draco and the others started to read it out loud. By the time, Draco was finished reading it he was clapping as was the others.  
Harry looked at them all. “If you write what I just wrote down but make it your own words don’t copy it word for word but for the second years, the parts about the DADA field trip that made us lose Neville Longbottom, that will have to be put down word for word. First years and the other years, you will have to write down about what went wrong in your classes and you can inform your parents that on a field trip Lockhart did lose one of his students. Your letters to your family members or guardians will hopefully bring angry parents here demanding that Dumbledore fire him and hire a new teacher. Some of you may have to write your letters on the walls or share a desk with someone as we don’t have many places to write a letter on.”  
Draco turned to his House members and nodded as he started to write his letter to his mum about Lockhart. Soon, the sounds of quills were being heard writing. Harry sat on the floor writing his letter to Sirius and it was finished within a matter of ten minutes. He sat there rereading it to be sure that he had everything down correctly. He folded it up and placed it in an envelope marking it Sirius Black. Harry looked up at the other students who were doing the same thing or still writing like Neville was.  
“Harry, now what? We can’t go to the Owlery right now because it is night?” asked Gretchen, looking at him.  
“Summon your Owls with your wand. You haven’t forgotten the Accio spell, already?” Hermione stated, in a huff. “Some of you will have to wait till morning mail comes for you from your parents or guardians to send the letter to them.”  
Soon the room was filled with Owls that was summoned by their owners and soon, the Owls were flying out with letters to their owner’s parents. Those who didn’t have Owls at the school had to wait till morning mail came from their parents.  
Harry called the meeting to a close and told them that the next few days will be very interesting for the school. They all headed out for their Houses aware that they might get caught by Finch or Mrs. Norris but they all knew that they were not close to curfew as they all walked back to their Houses assured that Lockhart will probably not be there serving as a Professor at Hogwarts for long.

_TBC. . ._


	14. Chapter Fourteen.

  
Author's notes: Howlers.  


* * *

It was dinner when Sirius noticed Hedwig flying into the room and landed next to him. A letter was in her beak. He wondered if it was another permission slip to go on another field trip. He opened it and started to read the letter quietly, he placed the letter down a few seconds later.  
Remus noticed this move. “Sirius, what’s wrong? Is Harry okay?”  
“Harry’s okay, but their new DADA teacher is an idiot as Harry put it. He says and I quote. ‘ _Lockhart is not teaching us one thing in our class with him. What he did the first day was give us a quiz about himself and then he opened a cage full of freshly caught pixies and told us meaning Ron, Hermione and myself to catch them as he dashed up to his office and hid. Then, there was the dueling club he held. He didn’t do that well with that either. He took us on a field trip to a bookstore! A bookstore where he proceeded to leave us to read other books while he took the opportunity to do a book signing event! We were there for three hours without our teacher even looking in on us! And on the way back to Hogwarts, he lost one of the students. Dad, we as in the other students and I know his next field trip will not deal with school but himself._ ’ End quote. Remus, I read part of those books that Harry got and I thought he was a pretty good author, but now with what Harry told us. I think Lockhart is an idiot professor who needs to be removed and a better teacher replacing him.” Sirius stated.  
“You know Dumbledore sent me a letter about a couple days ago, asking me if I wouldn’t mind becoming the DADA teacher next year. I think he knows that Lockhart will not be serving more than one year there.” Remus replied, looking at Sirius. “I think I will take him up on the offer and maybe get Severus Snape to brew my Wolfsbane for me each month.”  
“Remus, tomorrow I think we will go see Harry at school. I want to meet this teacher . . . Professor Lockhart in person and sit in on one of his classes before I lodge a complaint against him with Dumbledore.” Sirius stated.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, I want to see how he teaches before I make a complaint.” Sirius stated, before sending the Owl back with a response to Harry.  
Remus agreed as he too was curious about the way that this teacher was teaching his best friend’s son.  
~~~~~~~~  
The next morning, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table when many Owls came flying into the Great Hall carrying red letters were seen in the air. Harry turned to the Slytherin table and whispered loudly, “Draco! Take a look in the air. Howlers!”  
Draco looked up and saw them as did everyone else, even the teachers noticed the Howlers that were coming. Were they for Lockhart or for Dumbledore? They didn’t know until the first one landed in front of Dumbledore and opened.  
“ _WHO EVER HEARD OF SMILING AT A BANSHEE, COME ON DUMBLEDORE YOU AND I KNOW YOU DON'T SMILE AT A BANSHEE!! HOW IS HARRY GOING TO DEFEND HIMSELF AGAINST THE DARK ARTS BY THIS TEACHER? WHEN HE HAS TO, I DOUBT THEY WOULD CARELESS WHAT KIND OF HAIR GEL LOCKHART USES! AND ANOTHER THING WHAT IS WITH THESE USELESS FIELDTRIPS? THIS MAN IS SO IRRESPONSIBLE! HE LOST HIS ONE OF HIS STUDENTS DURING ONE OF THEM! HE ISN'T TEACHING THE STUDENTS HE IS DOING THEM HARM! I WANT HIM FIRED!_ ”  
Everyone looked at Dumbledore to see his face but there was no emotion of any kind on his face. Suddenly, another Howler dropped down, but this time on Lockhart’s plate. Lockhart quickly whipped out his wand and said, “Obliviate,”  
The Howler looked strange and the burst into flames. Everyone was stunned, they never thought that a spell could stop a Howler.  
Another one dropped down on his plate and opened before he could wave his wand. “ _WHAT KIND OF TEACHER ARE YOU TO ALLOW YOUR STUDENTS TO COLLECT THE PIXIES THAT YOU RELEASED FROM THEIR CAGE WHILE YOU BOLT BACK UP TO YOUR OFFICE TO HIDE FROM THE PIXIES? I WILL TELL YOU! YOU ARE AN IDIOT TEACHER, MR. LOCKHART! YOU ARE NOT WHAT I WOULD CALL A PROFESSOR OF THE DARK ARTS, MORE LIKE THE PROFESSOR OF LIES! AND WHAT KIND OF TEACHER DISMISSES CLASSES FOR PETTY REASONS AND SHOWS UP TWO HOURS LATE FOR CLASS BECAUSE THEY ARE TOO BUSY SIGNING AUTOGRAPHS!_ ”  
All of the students in the Great Hall was laughing their butts off when they heard that Howler. There was so many Howlers coming at them that the students were guessing which one of their parents did that Howler.  
Dumbledore quickly left the Great Hall as did Lockhart. Dumbledore was not very happy, but Lockhart just brushed it off like it was nothing.  
“Seriously, Dumbledore, parents will complain about my ways of teaching their children. They didn’t have my experiences with the Dark creatures. Just shrug it off like it was just a bad review,” Lockhart stated.  
Dumbledore glared at him, “A bad review? This is not a book review. This is serious, Lockhart.”  
“So?” Lockhart stated. “They love me. The students all adore my classes. I have gotten many thank you’d from my students. I even got candy from them which I have to return to. Talk to you later, Dumbledore.” And with that said, Lockhart walked back to his office where he proceeded to eat the rest of the laxative laced candy.  
Dumbledore was at a loss. McGonagall stated to him. “He's in denial that the children hate him.”  
Another Howler appeared and by the voice it was the grandmother of Neville Longbottom, she sounded much teed off at Dumbledore as she stated that she sent another one off to Lockhart as well.  
Dumbledore headed to his office where his fire flamed up as two people emerged from the fire. “Remus, Sirius, what do I have the honor of having you here for?”  
“I would like permission to sit in on Harry’s DADA class. I want to see what this teacher Lockhart is really teaching my son before I lodge a complaint against him.” Sirius said, as he looked at him.  
“Good thing, you didn’t decide to Howler me like the other parents have done today.” Dumbledore went to his desk and looked at the man. “Very well, you can sit in his class to see what he is being taught. You might as well go now for his class will be starting soon. Remus, I would like a word with you?”  
Remus nodded his head as Sirius headed out of the room and towards the DADA classroom before he entered, he shifted to his animagi form and slipped within and found Harry quickly before sitting down next to him and observed the class.  
Sirius observed the DADA class and he was appalled. ‘ _Hair gel? What does that got to do with the Dark Arts,_ ’ Sirius thought.  
“Remember you have to have the best hair gel class,” Lockhart then went on about that will make your hair shine like his hair. “It will blind any Dark creature that might try to attack you.”  
Sirius backed out of the class and headed for Dumbledore’s office. “That teacher is telling them that hair gel in their hair will blind any Dark creature that might try to attack them! That is a bold face lie, Dumbledore! That teacher is not teaching them anything useful against a real Dark creature!”  
Dumbledore looked dumbfounded. “Hair gel?”  
“Yes, hair gel! Did you at least sit in on one of his classes or see his work sheet for the class?” asked Sirius.  
“No, he assured me that the course he was going to do would be right from his books.” Dumbledore stated.  
“Do you know that most of his students are asleep in his class or uses the time to talk to their friends?” asked Sirius. “This teacher is an idiot. I want his dismissal before I go to the board of governors and have it demand from them.”  
“I think I will go see his class in person,” Dumbledore stated, as he stood up and walked to his statue when the fire erupted again and out came Molly Weasley looking extremely angry.  
“What is the matter Molly?” Sirius asked.  
“That idiot teacher Lockhart, not teaching my children anything and to think I liked that man!” Molly stated. “I want his termination papers written up as soon as possible, Dumbledore. My sons and daughter are not being taught a thing by him! Well, what is he teaching them?”  
“That is what I am about to find out myself, Mrs. Weasley. Stay put, I will be back shortly,” Dumbledore stated, as he left the room for Lockhart’s classroom to find the Wizard gone from the room. “Where did Lockhart go off too?”  
“Bathroom, he has the runs again,” Draco stated.  
“The runs? Oh that is just great,” Dumbledore moaned. “And on top of that, we have parents coming to complain about his handling of his teaching of you. Alright students, tell me what do you think of his teachings?”  
“We hate it! We are not learning anything about Dark creatures! We are learning how to put on hair gel and how to create a winning smile! We aren’t even getting anything really done! He has done nothing productive here! He's an idiot!" complained the students.  
“Alright, starting tomorrow you will have a new Dark arts teacher as I will be firing, Mr. Lockhart today.” Dumbledore said looking at the students.  
“I’m what?” asked Lockhart. “My students all love me! They will be highly disappointed not having me as their teacher anymore.”  
“Be as that may, Lockhart. I have not heard one favorable thing since you arrived here at school. I want your things out of the DADA office immediately. I shall send Filch to assist you in leaving. Good day, Lockhart. Class dismissed!” Dumbledore stated, looking at Lockhart before turning to the class and dismissing them.  
“But...But.. But sir!” Lockhart pleaded.  
The students cheered as they hurriedly put their books in their book bags and left the classroom. They all headed for their common rooms to talk about the firing of Professor Lockhart.

_TBC . . ._


	15. Chapter Fifteen.

  
Author's notes: The truth about Lockhart is revealed.  


* * *

Snape heard from his students that Lockhart was fired; a wicked grin came over his face as he hurried out to find Lockhart before he left the grounds for good. “Lockhart, do come and have a cup of tea with me. I heard about the firing. I thought you were doing really well with the children.”  
“I thought I was,” Lockhart stated, as they went to Snape’s office and sat down in the chair across from Snape’s desk.  
Snape poured tea into two cups. “Sugar, Lockhart?”  
“Yes, thank you,” Lockhart stated, never seeing the blue vial slip out of Snape’s sleeve and three drops of a liquid was placed within the cup. Lockhart accepted the cup from him and took a sip from it.  
Lockhart started to brag about how he managed to kill all those monsters that he had said that he confronted in his books. Snape was shocked when he heard that Lockhart was not just only an idiot teacher, he was a fake, he never slew those creatures at all, someone else had done it and Lockhart erased their memories and claimed it was he who slew that Dark Creature and started to publish books on his adventures which was basically all lies about how he did it when in fact it was another Witch or Wizard who did the deed.  
Snape kept up with the tea till he went to the Fire Whiskey and got the man really drunk, he blabbed about how many Witches and Wizards' memories he took from them to get his stories and get the fame that he desired.  
Snape continued listening to Lockhart blab about more things, even things he didn't want to know about the man. But he nodded his head and kept pouring letting the Wizard spill his guts to him and to an unknown person within the room. Snape noticed that the person nodded his head and Snape smiled slightly towards Lockhart. “I am afraid I need to get to my next class, Lockhart. I will escort you to the waiting carriage.”  
“Thank you for letting me be able to rant about this, Snape. I really didn’t want to lose this job.” Lockhart stated.  
Snape smiled, “I'm sure you didn't I know how much you liked the kids,”  
“They are all very bright and very hungry to learn. Miss Granger being the best one out of the whole class, I am sure that she will go far in her career,” Lockhart replied, as they headed to the carriage that awaited Lockhart.  
Snape watched as he left the grounds before returning to his office. “Did you get everything?”  
“Oh yes, I got every single word that he said. By tomorrow, Gilderoy Lockhart will not be able to sell one of his books at the price they are now or even sign autographs for his fans as he won’t have any fans to speak about.” Spoke the Daily Prophet reporter. “Gilderoy Lockhart as of now will be a total has been author and Wizard by morning.”  
“No one will believe his tales now, will you be interviewing the students?” asked Snape.  
“Of course, I want to add their reaction to him and his teaching methods and then to his firing,” The reporter stated, as he headed off to intercept some students.  
The reporter got plenty of stuff for his paper by nightfall; he hurried back to the newspaper and quickly got it into the paper for the next mornings’ paper with a big smiling face of Gilderoy Lockhart.  
The next morning, all the students and fellow Wizards and Witches had their copies of the newspaper and reading it as the paper revealed that Gilderoy Lockhart was a fake, that he never did any of those things that he stated that he did!  
Gilderoy Lockhart, sitting in one of the outdoor eateries had gotten the paper and couldn't believe what he was reading. He was fuming when he read at the bottom the reporter thanking Professor Snape in helping him get the story. ‘ _How could he betray him like that?_ ’ Lockhart thought to himself. ‘ _The stuff that I told him, I didn’t want repeated to someone else!_ ’  
“LOCKHART IS A FRAUD!” Someone yelled in his direction.  
Soon, rotten fruit and vegetables were being thrown in his direction soon he couldn’t even show his face outside his own home before something would be thrown at him. He could not even go anywhere anymore. ‘ _I’m ruined,_ ’ he bemoaned himself as he gazed out his window.  
~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile, the DADA class now had two new teachers – Remus J. Lupin and Sirius Black. They immediately sent the new course book list to the parents of the students and told them to have it Owled to the school immediately as they will be starting on the new books immediately.  
The students made up what they had missed cause of Lockhart and then some before summer holiday came about. They enjoyed having two teachers teaching them. If someone was having a difficult time with what they were learning the extra teacher would help that student out. Neville was able to do spells that he previously got wrong, thanks to Sirius’s help. But for three days out of each month, Remus was indisposed and Sirius would give them the chance to finish up their DADA homework or have a discussion on what they were learning to that point. The other teachers found that the students were once again very happy to be in class.  
Snape was not on friendly terms with Remus or Sirius at first but during the morning meal they were seen speaking heatedly before hands were being shook and they were seen laughing together at some joke that Sirius would say. All of the students got really good grades in all classes, much to the joy of their parents and themselves.  
And when class was over the students still want to stay. Morrigan said to Ron, “It's about time we are actually learning something.”  
“Indeed, I will be telling my mum and dad about these two teachers being our best ones yet!” Ron replied.  
The favorable reports back to their parents or guardians were received with joy from them and the two teachers got letters from the parents thanking them for stepping up to teach their children about the Dark Arts, compared to their previous teacher who was fired, you are by far the best ones they had to date, please remain on staff.  
Sirius and Remus were extremely happy with the letters as well as Dumbledore.  
Even the children started study groups. Gretchen said to Hermione, “I never learned this much in one week,”  
“It’s all thanks to Professors Lupin and Black. They made learning fun again.” Hermione stated. “I wonder what they have up their sleeves for next year, Gretchen.”  
“I wonder what too. Anyways, it should be fun, that’s for sure,” Gretchen replied.  
“I can't wait for next year,” Lee Jordan said.  
“Me too,” Ron replied, as he walked next to them. “I hear they are returning for next year too.”  
The kids who was walking by heard that and started to cheer as all of the students liked the two Professors.  
“So Harry, like spending more time with us even at school?” asked Sirius, as he walked with his son.  
“I was shocked that you two were our new Professors. I enjoyed the lessons very much and learned so much compared to the last Professor we had.” Harry replied.  
Sirius smiled. “Let’s go home, shall we?”  
“Sure, coming Remus?” Harry said, looking back at Remus who was finishing talking to couple of the students.  
“Yes, I’m coming.” Remus replied, as they headed for home.

_The end and yes, this is the end of this story there will be no more._


End file.
